Vampire Story
by Mason Storm
Summary: Basic premise of Twilight. Vampire falls in love with human. According to the NSA, CIA, FBI, DEA, and Secret Service, there are terrorists on the loose. You WISH they were terrorists. Vampires and humans must accept help from the two they hate the most.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I was thrown back several feet at least, skidding across the ground. I was completely dazed, could barely see, and had no idea what was going on. I knew my knack for zoning out would get me into serious trouble one day. Now I'm neck deep in that trouble.

An icy cold hand wrapped around my throat with an iron grip; all but completely cutting off my air flow. I futilely clawed at the hand, gasping for the air that refused to fill my lungs.

There was only one problem with this trouble I got myself hip deep into...

"Oh don't worry... you're not going to die yet. I'm not finished with you."

It all came from one person. A brutally sadistic woman with the strength I would never have imagined. I was violently slammed against solid concrete. My train of thought effectively ended as I saw spots across my field of vision. I was going to die and, as far as I knew, I hadn't done anything. My hands fell limp to my sides as my vision narrowed.

"Come on. Stay with me. I want you to be awake for this."

She lightly slapped my cheek and her death grip on my neck lessened. My body eagerly filled itself with oxygen. My eye lids started drooping, but my vision came back. Wait... I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably tell you how I got myself into this mess first.

Monotony

The plane ride seemed like it took forever but with 12 hours of jet lag and no sleep; I was happy to be walking again. It took _forever_ to get through customs. Now all I need to do is find a hotel and sleep. I definitely need sleep.

"TAXI!!" I yelled raising my hand. He pulls up, stops in front of me and helps me load my bag.

"Where to?" He asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

Probably at his job but who was I to judge.

"The nearest affordable hotel," I reply and relax for the first time in almost 24 hours.

The time zones I crossed probably had some effect on the time but I was too tired to figure out what effect. The ride took a little longer than I want. When the cab finally pulls to a stop in front of the hotel, I get out a little eager to fall on a bed.

"Your bag, lady." The cabbie is standing next to me with my bag already unloaded.

"Oh, thank you."

I turn to look at the big sign above the entrance after I pay him. 'The Marshall'. The interior is nice. This may have been a good sign or a bad one depending on how you look at it. On the one hand, they probably had nice service and whatnot, however, on the other hand, they were also probably more expensive than I would like.

Standing at the entrance, there is a marble fountain in the center of the _very _spacious lobby. Off to the left, several feet, is the check-in counter. The counter is a dark purple marble with gold outlines. The woman attending the counter has a matching uniform. Her name tag is gold covered. I approach the counter. I can read her name tag.

**Micha**

"What kind of room would you like, ma'am?" I turn my attention to the clerk and her question.

"A single please."

"How long will you be staying with us?"

"Probably no more than a day or two."

"Okay, I have you set up for one day. Your payment is due at noon tomorrow. If you would like more time you will have to buy it then. Your room number is 215. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay with us, ma'am!"

She said the last part with a smile, probably trying to be friendly. I take the key and return the smile out of courtesy. The elevator is a ways back, up a couple stairs. The bellboy in the elevator asks for my room number. It is a short trip to get to the floor. I try to ignore that annoying elevator music. The only thing I can think of is going to sleep. Now that I am in the room the exhaustion sets in. I park my bag in a corner, away from the door, out of the way.

The room had a bathroom at least. I flopped on the bed, which was surprisingly soft. I was barely able to stay awake long enough to crawl under the sheets.

When I woke I felt groggy and just as tired as when I went to sleep. Man, I _hated_ jet lag! Oh well, what could you do? I got out of bed attempting to find my way to the bathroom from foggy memory and Braille. I cursed as I stubbed my toe on a corner. Damn that hurt! Finally finding the bathroom, I flipped on the light. It stung my eyes. Should have expected that. I forced my eyes open trying to force adjustment. It took a while. I started a shower figuring out which one was hot and which one was cold quickly.

I sighed. That felt good. I grabbed my bag, laying it on the floor. I started shifting through it looking for something decent to wear. I gave up and decided on a black T-shirt with a black skirt that went half-way down my thighs. I wasn't anywhere near 'Goth'. I just loved black.

I had been up for probably an hour or so. I looked out the window. It was still dark out. I figured I should try to find the time. There wasn't a clock in the room. Too bad. I put the slippers in the bathroom on and started for the elevator grabbing my watch out of my bag as I went. Might as well set it while I was down there.

My watch was a cute little thing. The chain that went around my wrist looked like somebody had spliced silver and gold together and flecked it with black. It was analog with deep red hands, a solid black background, and stark white roman numerals. I loved it and had held onto it through thick and thin for several years. It always managed to find its way back to me.

The elevator opened up on to the lobby. A guy had replaced the receptionist at the desk. I didn't even have to step out of the elevator. There is a huge clock above the entrance. OOPS! It was 2:34 in the morning. I hit the 5th floor button on the elevator and set my watch to occupy my mind instead of listening to that elevator music. Don't they ever shut that stuff off? Apparently not.

I stepped back inside my room shutting the door quietly. I turned around and for the first time actually looked at my room. The bathroom was on my left in a short hallway that opened up to the rest of the room. The contents of my bag were still sprawled all over the floor. There was a light mounted on the wall above the bed and a nightstand on the right side of the bed. The nightstand had one drawer and a phone.

I quickly pick up all my clothes folding them up and reorganizing them back in my bag. I suppose I should go back to bed or something but I am not tired anymore. Not after that shower. I open one of the side pockets on my bag and pull out my book. Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. It had gotten a bunch of good reviews in England so I decided to buy a copy before getting on the plane. I needed _something_ to do for 12 hours. So far, I had barely been able to put the book down to get off the plane. I had totally forgotten about it until now.

When I read I usually lost all track of time. Especially, when it was a book this good. I didn't know how much I read when I finally put the book down. I found my watch and check the time again. 4:15. Thank you, jet lag! Might as well try to get some more sleep. I crawled back into bed and am surprised by how fast I fall asleep.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but it was light out, so I figured it must have been long enough. I jumped out of bed. There were plenty of things to do today. I had to find a job, an apartment, possibly a college. I would like to go to college but you never know. I pulled on socks and shoes before checking my watch again. 9:06. At least it wasn't too late in the morning. I fought the thing onto my wrist.

The same bellboy from yesterday was back at the elevator. I told him to take me to the lobby. I decided to pay for my room now. It was a little more affordable than I was expecting. 90 per night. I was hoping I wouldn't have to stay another night. I asked the clerk about apartments and places looking to hire. She wrote down a couple addresses. I didn't know where I wanted to work. It's not like I had any special talents. I got good grades in school but I wasn't overly intelligent.

I get to the first address on the sheet. A bookstore. I shrug. Why not? I liked books so this may be a good thing. The 'Now Hiring' sign was in the window. I walked inside and the cashier looked up. She smiled.

"Anything I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Yes, actually. I am looking for a job."

"One second, please."

She got up and went through a door that had an "Employees Only" sign above it. Probably to get the manager. I started walking around. Trying to burn time. A couple minutes later, a man walked out of that same door.

"Hi, I'm Caleb, the store manager." He offered his hand.

"I'm Danica." I took his hand, shaking it a little.

"Do you have any special talents that might be helpful?" Caleb inquired.

"I am neat and organized but other than that nothing really." I replied with a non-caring shrug.

"That's good. When can you start?"

"As soon as possible. Thank you."

"Alright, come in tomorrow and we will set you up." He smiled.

"One last thing, what's the salary?"

"Accounting for what you say you can do. You will probably start at" He paused for a minute, thinking before continuing, "9.50 per hour."

"Awesome, thank you." I smiled and left.

Okay, now I had to find an apartment. There were a couple addresses, so not very many options. With a nine dollar salary, no kids, and living by myself. I was probably just being optimistic but things were probably going to work out pretty well. I checked my watch. 10:00. I was making pretty good time. I realized that I hadn't eaten since before the flight two days ago. I was starving! I started walking down the street again.

I found a little café on a corner a block away. The bell above the door jingled a little when I walked in. A waitress walked out as I sat down and handed me a menu.

"Hi, I'm Roslyn. Would you like a drink? Water? Coffee? Tea?"

"Just water, thank you." I smiled and opened the menu.

"Alright, I will be back in a minute once you've decided." She walked away, back to the kitchen.

I quickly looked over the menu. I was ravenous but I doubted I would eat that much. I settled on some waffles and bacon. I didn't have to wait that long before Roslyn came back.

"Are you ready to order?" She set my water down on the table.

"Waffles and Bacon please."

"Okay, it will be just a couple minutes." She, again, returned to the kitchen.

I started to drink my water and realized how thirsty I was as well. I had drained the entire glass by the time Roslyn came back. She smiled, set down my plates and took my cup. It smelled absolutely delicious; which made me even hungrier. I didn't notice when my cup suddenly appeared on the table in front of me. Either that or I just didn't care enough to commit it to memory. I figured it was the latter. It didn't take long to finish the three waffles and 3 strips of bacon. Regardless, it did fill me up. It tasted better than it smelled. Buttermilk was really good. Shortly after, Roslyn brought me the check. Six dollars was pretty cheap. Cool! I left the money and five as a tip.

Now it was time to check out the apartments on the list. One was just down the street from "The Faded Curtain". Sounded like a poetry café or something but who was I to judge. Anyway, it didn't take long to get to the apartment complex. They looked pretty nice from the outside. They had a sort of tan, maybe green wall. I was colorblind so I didn't usually bother with colors. Usually I tried to guess and usually I got it wrong. It annoyed the crap out of me a lot of the time. Oh well, what could you do?

Roses and various other bushes surrounded the central building or 'office'. I didn't usually go all goo-goo eyed or whatever over roses, like most girls probably would have done after receiving one from someone they liked, but these ones were exceptionally pretty. I stopped and bent down to smell one. It had that usual 'rose' smell. I don't know how you would describe it. Sort of a musty smell I guess. I don't know. I always have problems putting my thoughts into words. That annoyed me too. I shrugged. The doorframe and handle were that standard shiny, metal.

I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The handle was cold to the touch. You could probably attribute that to the slightly chilly but not all too uncomfortable April air. The inside was nice and warm though. I shook the cold off at the door.

There was a small hallway inside the door with pillars turning wide entrances on either side into several smaller ones. The floor looked like amber marble mixed with white and gray flecks, set out in tiles. They were probably fake marble. The lobby on the left had carpet instead of tiles. There were three rectangular windows on the opposite wall, relative to where I was, close to the ceiling. A fireplace was on the right wall from the pillars. A table was directly on my left with papers scattered across it. There were potted plants arrayed all around. Behind me, on the other side of the hallway, were two desks made of wood with transparent plastic overlays so as to protect, but not to hide the grain of the wood. I was standing in front of one and the other was positioned at a perpendicular angle to the first. They both had computer monitors on them although I couldn't see the towers. Both had phones and papers strewn all over like the table. I resisted the urge to organize it, telling myself that it wasn't my prerogative. A lady came out of an office that I hadn't seen when I walked in. The door – to that office – was to the left of the main door.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" She asked with what sounded like feigned interest.

"Yes, do you have any apartments available?" I asked with half genuine and half feigned interest.

"I don't know off the top of my head. I can check. One minute, please." I followed even though she didn't invite me.

It took her a couple minutes to look up. She periodically asked normal questions like: "How many occupants will there be?" and "Are you unemployed?" followed by "How much do you make?" so on and so forth. I didn't like the tedium of it all but that was life. I gave a mental shrug.

"We have two available that fit what you are looking for. They are both for 700 per month. Would you like to take a look at them or is that all?"

"Not right now. I might be back later but until then, thank you." I got up and left.

That wasn't too bad. I mean it's not like I knew what the average price for an apartment was in America but it sounded reasonable. Anyway, I had one more apartment complex to check out before making a decision. I probably should have asked for directions somewhere. I was too stubborn. I was walking around for what seemed like forever. It was 2:35 when I finally found it. Yeah, I was definitely stubborn but I didn't care very much. Regardless, I found it.

I chuckled, listening to myself go on and on about the most trivial topics. The plants and other 'garden' related items were arranged in much the same fashion as the other complex. Except, instead of rose bushes, they used a combination of tulips and lilies. Between the two; they were arranged in a veritable rainbow of colors. It was absolutely beautiful. I had to pry myself away from it to go inside.

The door was the same but was gold painted instead of that common silver. The inside warmth was nice. I didn't mind the cold. If I could avoid it then I did, otherwise it didn't matter. The inside wasn't quite as elegant as the other place but who cared? A guy got up from one of the desks and came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Clayton. Is there something I can help you with?" He offered his hand.

"Danica. Do you have any apartments available?" I took his hand firmly but gently.

"Well, lets go over here," he gestured to his desk, "and have a look shall we?" He smiled.

I followed him. He was very nice and looked around my age... - wait! What was I thinking? I didn't have the time to date! I still had to get settled down. Still... No, stop it, Danica! You don't need a boyfriend yet.

He asked the same questions the other lady did.

"Sorry, we don't have anything available. There is one available one category up but judging from what you said; you probably couldn't afford it."

"That's alright, thank you for you time though." I smiled and he returned the smile.

I turned to leave. Don't you dare start again, Danica. You don't have the time. I continued berating myself until I noticed I was outside. I hate it when I do that. I'll be thinking about something then find myself somewhere else with no recollection of how I got there or how long I had been there. I never got used to it.

What else did I have left to do? I had to go back to that other complex and have a look at those apartments. My watch said it was 3:00. I swear I hadn't spent that long in there... See what I mean by not knowing "how long I had been there". Although, I couldn't have been there too long because nobody had asked me what I was doing yet. Speaking of which, I had better get moving before somebody _does_ ask me and I have to explain myself. That would be an unnecessary and unwanted hassle.

It didn't take me that long to get back to the other complex now that I knew the way. My biggest fear was spontaneously forgetting the way. I did that sometimes. I would just forget something. Poof! Like it was never there. That little unwanted 'ability' – I didn't know what else to call it – got me into a lot of unwanted situations.

Anyway, back to my present life. See, going on and on about the most trivial topics. Stop, concentrate. I walked back through those same silver doors. The same lady met me when I walked in.

"I take it you want to look at those apartments now?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled back.

She went into what I think is her office and punched a few keys on the keyboard before gesturing for me to follow. I did without a word. She led me to one of the buildings behind the complex, up a flight of stairs, and to the end of the hall.

"Here we are." She said as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Thank you."

I stepped into possibly the very place I would be living for the next several years. Unless something amazing happened. Like I found some rich, handsome guy that was interested in me. Like that would ever happen. I silently laughed at myself. Then quickly stopped. It would be extremely awkward if she heard me. Does that make me 'paranoid'?

Anyway, before my mind drags me off again to contemplate some trivial topic like that, I wrenched myself from my own thoughts to look at my possible new living space. It was spacious but then again places usually looked like that before you got furniture in them. Furniture! That's what I still need. How much money did I have left? A bank account! That is another thing I still need. Damn it, Danica, concentrate. How much money did I have left? Probably somewhere around 5,000 dollars. That's what I brought over from England anyway. Okay, back to the task at hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you alright?"

She was standing in front of me waving her hand in front of my face. See what I mean by 'lost in thought'? Speaking of which, it would be fun to get one of those shirts that said something like 'Lost in thought. If not back in five minutes, please send search party'. Danica! Pay attention!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I zone out occasionally." I smiled.

I hate it when I do that. The carpet wasn't the most appealing shade of brown but I would live. The walls were a nice dark blue. No wallpaper. That was good; I didn't like wallpaper. Except on a computer background. Danica! There was a small kitchen off through a doorway in the living room. It had a microwave, oven, and dishwasher. Awesome! I turned around and returned to the living room going down the second hallway to the bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom was on the right side of the hallway with the bathroom right across the hall.

I turned into the bedroom first. From the looks of it, that same carpet and wall color went through the entire apartment. What did I expect? It had a bed frame but no mattress. At least one less thing I have to buy. No dresser and no T.V. or anything else for that matter. Too bad. I went across the hall to the bathroom. The floor turned into white linoleum with black diamonds in the center of the tiles. The bathroom was complete thankfully. It had a sink with a vanity and mirror on the wall in front. If I had to estimate I would say it was about three feet tall by two and a half feet wide. A toilet was next to the vanity and sink with a small shower in front. Door and shower head included. There was one more door at the end of the hall. I walked over and opened it. There was a washing machine and dryer inside.

"I assume those" I pointed to the washer and dryer. "work?"

"Yes, they do." She replied, sweetly.

Sweet, looks like all I had to buy was furniture and a mattress. Did a mattress qualify as furniture? Like I said furniture and all of those other miscellaneous items required for living. I shouldn't go into a list; lest I get distracted.

"When is the soonest I can move in?" I was eager to get this over with so I could leave and get on with other important things.

"Whenever you like. There is just some paperwork you need to fill out so we can take it off our 'available list'. If you'll follow me." She turned and started walking towards the door. I promptly followed.

Shortly after we were back in the office and I was filling out paperwork. I don't know how long I spent doing that. I am just elated now that I am done. I thanked the lady and left. Don't worry I would be back. What was left now? Or more accurately, what is left that I have time for? 5:15. Man, it had been a long day. I stretched, especially stretching my neck and back. They hurt the worst along with my wrist. Did I mention I hate handwriting?

I started quickly walking back toward that little café I ate breakfast at. What was it called? Something to do with faded drapery or something or other. Oh yeah! "The Faded Curtain". I still think it sounds like a poetry café or something. Something more than just a normal, run-of-the-mill café. How many times have said "something" in the past minute. Not to mention, "café"... Am I 'weird'? In whatever connotation of the word people choose to use?

I arrived at the café – there I go again – shortly after deliberating with myself some more. I walked in hearing that familiar jingle from the bell above the door. Such a pleasant sound. I walked to a table as Rosalyn, the same waitress from before, walked out.

"Back for more, honey?" She smiled and set a glass of ice water down on the table.

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. After not drinking anything all day what did I expect? I tended to ignore my body when I was busy with a long list of various things to do. I drained the entire glass in front of her in minutes.

"Thank you–"

I was cut off when the brain freeze set in. I stopped speaking and clenched my jaw against the sting. It felt like somebody was taking a knife and digging out my temples. Roslyn took the cup and walked off cracking up. I could hear her laughing all the way back in the kitchen. It took me a minute or two to shake off the brain freeze. Roslyn returned shortly with a menu and another glass; she was still chuckling over what I had just done.

"Are you gonna do that again? Cause I got some Advil or Tylenol around here somewhere if you are." She was barely able to get that out between laughs.

"I don't think so but you never know. I am not exactly known for doing the smartest things." I winced at the memory.

She laughed again before snickering, "I can see that." She handed me a menu." I will be back in a little to take your order." She walked back to the kitchen still snickering.

I looked over the menu again, refreshing my memory. I settled on a steak with mash potatoes and corn. I wasn't typically a 'meat' person but I was in the mood for something... different. Roslyn came back shortly and took what I wanted as well as the menu. The wait was a little longer than this morning. Probably due to the complexity of this meal compared to the one this morning. It didn't bother

me regardless.

Roslyn returned eventually with the plate amused over what I just pulled. She set the plate down

in front me cheerily saying, "Enjoy!" before leaving me with my food.

It didn't take me very long to finish. Roslyn brought the check a couple minutes after I finished. Leaving the check and taking the plate and cup – which was now empty. The steak was a tad more expensive than the waffles. 8.00. Not too bad. I left the eight and five more for Roslyn. It was 6:00 by the time I left and getting dark. I had to hurry to get back to the hotel before dark. I bought the room for another night. I had to get furniture then move in tomorrow. Not to mention work.

I got into my room and undressed to take a shower, throwing my clothes on the floor in the corner behind the door. Force of habit. That's where I always threw them when I was at home. I would have to get used to calling this place 'home'. Where ever "this place" ended up being.

The shower felt very good. It relaxed all the tension from the day away. I flopped on my bed and just lied there for a minute letting the relaxation take me. That was a bad idea. My mind went a hundred different directions at once. If I didn't have headache from that glass of ice water. I had a headache now. It felt like somebody took a dozen different hooks and tried to pull my brain apart. I sat up quickly, which probably wasn't the best idea either, and started putting as much pressure as I could against my temples, trying in vain to 'hold' my mind together.

After what seemed like several minutes, my mind quelled and I relaxed my aching arms from the sustained pressure. I could say one thing for certain. I _wasn't _doing _that_ again. I started to rummage through my bag, looking for something suitable to wear. I glanced at my wrist, reading the time. 7:30. I continued going through the bag and pulled out a set of cotton pajamas. I didn't usually wear pajamas but I didn't want to dirty out any of my few remaining clean clothes. That's another thing I need. Clothes!

It didn't seem like a good idea to me. I mean it's not like I was going to go crazy and spend a fortune like some teenage girls do. It's just I had more – and I use that term lightly – important things to buy with the money I have. I would like to save at least _some_ of what I have left for college. I was definitely going to college. Maybe not this year but I _was_ going to college.

I crawled into bed after dressing and grabbed Twilight from the nightstand next to me. I opened it to the page I left off at, which was a little over halfway through. I wasn't the fastest of readers but I was fast enough for my tastes. I didn't spend a fortune on books anyway. I lost track of time again as I read through Stephenie's masterpiece of a book. The characters were absolutely addicting. I couldn't stay away nor pry myself away.

When I finally stopped long enough to check the time it was 9:30, roughly, I didn't have the patience to figure exact time. A crowbar would have been nice although I don't think it would have helped too much in prying myself away from the book. I had read a fair deal. I closed the book and my mind dragged me away from reality to it's own little world that I had no control over.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of me. How I wished that he were actually there. I so desperately wanted some extremely handsome, sophisticated, rich guy to come and whisk me away from this nearly meaningless and almost pitiful existence. I nearly physically wrenched myself from that world. What was I thinking? Like that would _ever_ actually happen? Get a hold of yourself, Danica! You have to concentrate and remain in the 'here and now'! No matter what you wish or fantasize about!

I scoffed. Listen to me. I am berating myself because my mind wants to have a mind of its own away from the rest of the consciousness and reality. Wait, did that even make sense? I know it did to me but would it to anybody else? Yeah, right! Like I would tell anybody else what went on inside _my_ head. Not just "no". Hell no!

I mentally slapped myself. Listen to yourself go on and on about this. Stop it! Was I going to start developing another personality soon? I swear I heard a voice in my head snap, "Too late! I am already here." I instinctively clamped a hand over my mouth. I did _not_ just hear that. I needed sleep before I went anymore insane that I already was. I glanced at my watch. 10:30. How long had I been sitting here on this bed yelling at myself? I didn't give myself a chance to answer. I shut out all thoughts, or at least tried to, and crawled under the sheets. I was out before I realized it.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the first chapter. I have not decided on a title yet. I will continue to post new chapters regardless of what people think of this one. Who knows? Maybe people who didn't like this one will like future chapters? I welcome any and all ideas anybody has to offer. Just get it to me somehow. The only thing I can't guarantee is whether or not I will use it. I will also try to give credit to the person who sent me the idea. If I use it. I write off and on sporadically, so there is no telling when the next chapter will be up. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and future ones as much as I enjoyed writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm posting this because it's already done and this is where the story actually starts to get interesting. Don't kid yourself into thinking updates are going to be every few days. They're not. This was already written. That's the only reason I'm posting it. So make this last. As stated at the bottom of the first chapter, there is no telling when the next one will be here. Enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

* * *

Introductions

I woke up and stood up a little too fast and almost fell over again. I caught the nightstand on my way down and thankfully never made it all the way to the floor. I stood back up, slower this time and stumbled around a little in an attempt to wake up. A splash of cold water? Wait, why was I considering that? It never worked before.

Hey, I can think straight now. Well not exactly straight but you get the picture. Why am I talking to myself again? I shook my head scattering those thoughts. I began rummaging through my bag. Okay, what was on my checklist for today? I had to go shopping for furniture then get moved in. Possibly go apply for a college or two. It was almost summer so I had several months to accumulate enough money to pay for college. That is if I even went this year, I am not sure whether I was going to or not.

I stood up and noticed I was dressed. Why did I keep doing that? Did I need a psychiatrist? No, I would shoot myself before I went to a psychiatrist. If I shot myself would somebody, a doctor maybe, order me to get psychiatric help? Regardless, I didn't need to worry about that because I wasn't going to shoot myself.

I shook my head for the second time that morning, scattering those thoughts not for the last time. My watch said 8:35. I had a little while before I had to show up at my new job. I can't believe I never looked at the name of the freaking store! I chuckled at myself. Of all the things to forget to do. I forgot _that_ one.

I have nothing else to do so why not get there early. I threw on a pair of socks and tied my shoes before leaving. I had put on slightly faded black jeans with a dark purple shirt that said, "Lost in thought. If not back in five minutes, please send search party." I chuckled silently at the irony of it all. I considered myself an air head, but, then again, everybody always did at some point in their lives. I hated the mundane. Life was mundane. This is not to say that I hated life. Life was fun sometimes, especially when you consider me as a part of it. I chuckled at that, too. I hated the mundane and life was mundane but I didn't hate life? Does that make sense to anybody else besides me? Did it even make sense to me?

I shook my head, yet again, scattering those thoughts. How many times was I going to do that today? Wait, where am I? I am outside! Damn! I almost physically restrained myself from stomping my foot on the ground in frustration. How long had I been standing there? I quickly started moving, trying to look casual, before somebody noticed I was standing there staring into space. It didn't take me long to get to the bookstore. Glancing at my watch, I realized I had already burned what little time I had. I walked in to the store at 9:00. I took note of the name of the store this time. _The Bookworm. _The same lady was at the checkout counter. Wasn't "check-out counter" only for grocery stores? She looked up when I walked in and it took a moment for recognition to dominate her features.

It didn't take long to teach me what I had to do. I mean it wasn't that complicated. She did an intensive overview of how to work the register and we would go over it everyday until I got the hang of it. Until then, I was stuck stocking and organizing. The store itself wasn't that big. It was roughly square. If I had to guess, probably, like 45 by 40 feet. Aisles of books took up most of the floor space. I went about absentmindedly organizing and straightening everything. Just letting my body move how it wants to. I still couldn't figure out how it does this but I am not even concentrating on something or even thinking about it and my body does what needs to be done. I shivered. It was weird.

The day was mostly uneventful. A couple people came in but not very many bought anything. Great, now I have to buy furniture. I have been dreading this all day but did I really have a choice in the matter? I had to have furniture. I asked the lady – why didn't I know her name yet – about local furniture stores. How long was I going to refer to her as "the lady" like it is some reverent title? Mental note, – which I probably won't remember later – ask "the lady" her name.

I let my mind wander freely while concentrating slightly on where I was going. I had a fair idea of where the store was but I wasn't entirely sure. I have been walking around for a while but I finally found it! A big warehouse. What did I expect? This _is_ the city. I found the entrance quickly. The door with all of the people going in and out of it, duh!

The inside looked bigger than the outside probably because I couldn't see the entire building from the outside. From what I could see, the warehouse was divided into sections that housed different types of furniture. So, what furniture do I need? I need a couch, possibly a chair, a mattress, a dining room table with chairs, bookshelves, an entertainment center – if I am going to get a T.V., otherwise no – is there anything else?

I looked around. Cool, I unconsciously navigated my way to the 'living room' section. This 'ability' – I still don't know what to call it – is helpful occasionally. The only problem is I never know how long I have been somewhere. It hasn't turned into a bad thing so far but I still didn't like it. You know, you never know what might happen. I was still waiting for that hot and rich guy that is interested in me to come along. Yeah right! Like that was _ever_ going to happen. I silently laughed at myself.

Anyway, back to furniture. I am not too particular on color as long as it is dark. I can't stand light colors, especially pink. Pink is the worst. I unconsciously shivered. For the most part all the furniture was dark. Occasionally there was a lighter color. I immediately passed by those. I had only been there a couple before a salesman, from the looks of him middle aged or so, found me. I had selected a couch and started browsing for a chair. He scribbled several things on a piece of paper on a clipboard.

The couch I chose was a dark reddish color, to me anyway. It had a linear texture running from left to right across the cushions. The back of the couch had the same pattern running perpendicular to the cushions. The armrests curved up and out, away from the rest of the couch. I hadn't selected a chair yet so I skipped it. If I a need one I can always come back. I am the only one living there so why would I need anything else besides a couch? What else can I fore go? The bookcase – I will improvise. Along with an entertainment center – I don't have to have a T.V. I have books. Yay! Less shopping!

I flopped down on the bed not bothering to slow my fall. I bounced a couple times before coming to a rest. I had been to several stores buying various things that were necessary for living: clothes, silverware, plates, cups, sheets, furniture, pots, and pans. I can't really cook. I can use a knife well enough and can 'cook' some things but other than that... yeah right. I also bought a mattress and sheets for it. What time is it? Like I have the energy to look at my watch let alone decipher what it says. I don't even have the energy to laugh at myself.

Come on, Danica! Get up! You have to take a shower! Who am I kidding? I can barely move. Forcing myself up onto the bed and under the blankets was hard enough.

I woke up with a start and sat straight up. When had I fallen asleep? I took a look at my watch. 11:00. Well, that doesn't help I don't know when I got home. Oh well, no point in sweating what I can't change. I need to take a shower anyway. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, being careful to avoid that corner on the wall.

I didn't spend long in the shower even though it felt really good. I began rummaging through my bag. How much _clean_ laundry did I have left? I definitely needed to get out of this hotel and move into my apartment. The furniture was probably there and set up by now. Silverware and probably some other things I wasn't thinking of right now. I might as well drop my stuff off at my apartment while I am out. I need to open a bank account as well. I have a lot of stuff I need to do. I quickly picked out an outfit without looking at it much and packed up the rest of it. I have already stayed here too long.

Once downstairs I paid the clerk for the last time and left. I called a cab and was quickly whisked away to my apartment where I promptly dropped my stuff inside and left again. The furniture was there so that saved me the trouble. Like I could have moved it by myself anyway? I wouldn't be surprised if I am laughing out loud and I don't know it. I nearly _did _laugh at that.

I stopped at several stores, and bought silverware, laundry soap, shower supplies, etc, etc. All those little miscellaneous things I would need later. I put a load of laundry in the washer after I had the detergent. I am going to need the clothes later as well. A quick look at my watch after the laundry told me it was 5:00. I walked into the living room, and barely made it to the couch before collapsing. I am bushed completely and totally. I will be lucky to make it to the bedroom. A shower obviously wasn't going to happen. Jerking myself to my feet, I walked quickly down the hall and rolled onto the bed which, thankfully, I had remembered to make before hand.

Waking up was always hard for me after I spent most of the day working hard or something. Today, whenever today is, is no exception. Standing was easy enough. _Staying _on my feet was another story. I grabbed onto whatever I could find for support. Eventually waking up, my watch says it is 9 or so. Couldn't concentrate enough to make out the rest of the digits. I had slept for a couple hours at least. I needed to take a shower, so I wandered into the bathroom, and unpacked the bag that had my toiletries in it.

Well, that shower hadn't helped. If anything I was more tired than before. Falling back to sleep is easy when you aren't awake to begin with.

Work was boring as usual. Nothing really ever happened anyway. An occasional customer, but other than that nothing. I had decided a little while ago that I was going to go to college. Now all that is left to do is to pick up an application to something local. I looked up Boston University online in a library somewhere nearby, and found out I live pretty close to it, so I was headed there now. I don't quite now how I am going to really afford it but I figured I could try. If nothing else, I just wouldn't go and try again next year or something.

Walking quickly through the halls, trying to find the deans office or wherever it is that I need to go, my eyes caught a flash of something. I don't quite know what it is until I looked closer and I froze. I don't know what he… _it_ could be. He can't be anything else cause he certainly isn't Human. His features seemed almost frozen in time. I always had trouble putting things into words and the facts of what seemed like reality didn't help. Then my eyes found him again, all thoughts flew and words began to flow. His skin, unbelievably pale like gray and white marble. I could almost feel the cold that _must_ be emanating from it, nothing so pale could be warm. Even from this distance a shiver went down my spine. His skin, that unbelievably pale skin, perfectly contrasted his eyes, they seemed like a completely separate entities. Those eyes were the deepest and richest black with deep blood red flecks I had ever seen – and as far as I was concerned, would ever see, like perfect gems. His hair was jet black, arranged it what seemed like a rumpled mess, perfectly tousled, with hair sticking out every which way. On most people, it would have detracted from their beauty but on him it could only add to it.

He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with me. At that moment, I was barely able to stand. His eyes were so impossible to decipher – I stopped trying – almost surreal. All thoughts flew from me, even the ones I _wanted_ to hold onto. A fleeting thought told me to spin and hide behind the corner in the hallway. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed me staring at him but he probably had. I could not believe that he was anything short of inhuman and yet how could I? What else could he be?

I quickly started walking again. I totally forgot about the application. My singular goal was to get off campus before He found me. I raced onto the bus. Not thinking about where it was heading. Again, only thinking of getting away before He found me. I fought to control my hands as I handed the driver money. Picking the nearest seat, I collapsed in it. I didn't bother to check if somebody was in the other one. I just plopped in the nearest seat, heaving a sigh once the bus started moving. I think I got away.

"What are you running from?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Why do I never pay attention?! I started scrambling around my mind, trying to control myself. Trying so desperately not to embarrass myself, I sat up straighter.

I turned my head to look at the person beside me. "What makes you–" I abruptly cut myself off and froze completely. My breath stuck in my throat and my stomach leaped to join it. My heart rate instantly doubled and I couldn't swallow. Staring back at me, barely six inches away and smiling, was that absolutely gorgeous face. The one I had run so hard to avoid. The eyes I that lost me so easily. The inhuman face.

My mind wouldn't work. Even though I wasn't breathing, an incredible smell pervaded the air between us and completely filled my head, try as I might to fight it. His eyes staring directly into mine... searching, it seemed.

"Think I'm running?" I breathed out, almost silently, completing my now pointless sentence.

My mouth stayed open. I couldn't close it. My body didn't work properly anymore. I couldn't form any new sentences. I couldn't find enough coherency to issue a command to my body. That smell eliminated my brain power and his face and eyes finished it. My body involuntarily froze. He didn't move either. Didn't so much as twitch or blink. I don't think I did much more.

"How did you...?" I began. Did I really want to know?

He raised an eyebrow. The first movement he had made in a long time, but that was the only thing that moved.

"How did you get on this bus before me?"

"When are you going to get off the bus?" Did he just completely ignore my question? The bus pulled to a stop. "Come on. Lets get off here."

"I-I don't even know where here is." I barely noticed the stuttering.

"So?"

"You... want me to get off the bus when I don't know where I am?"

"What are you worried about?"

"I don't know what's around here."

"Are you afraid?"

"What if I am? Besides, I don't even know you."

He smiled. "Then I guess, I'll see you around." He got up and easily maneuvered around me and into the aisle. He started walking for the door.

"Wait..." I said after him. He looked back at me and I bit my lip. "How do you know for sure?"

He shrugged and continued walking. Before I could say anything else, he was gone. The bus door was closing when I jumped across the aisle to look out one of the windows that overlooked the sidewalk. The bus started driving and he was nowhere to be found. I looked up and down the sidewalk as far as I was able to see, but I couldn't see him.

I sat back in my seat and sighed. It must have been a dream. Granted an impossibly realistic dream, but still a dream. It was too much wishful thinking that he might be real. Much less actually talking to me. I rode the bus till I got to a familiar stop. The stop was close to the hotel. Which was also close to my apartment. I went to my apartment first.

The people I bought my furniture from were supposed to move it in for me today. There wasn't anything even resembling a moving van outside. Did they finish already? Well, I didn't really buy all that much. There's always the possibility they hadn't been here yet. Once inside, I found my furniture was indeed here and took a mental catalog of what I bought. Yep. Everything was here.

I began unpacking all the miscellaneous things. Pots, pans, silverware, dishes, some new clothes, etc. You know. Miscellaneous things. Somewhere along the line I remembered my bag was still at the hotel. I looked out the window. There was still a lot of light left. Hopefully, I could get back before it was dark. I grabbed a coat and ran out the door.

I kicked something and stumbled forward, breaking my fall with my hands. I stood back up and looked beside my door. It was my bag. What... how... I grabbed it and dragged it inside, closing the door and locking it. How did my bag get here? Was somebody already stalking me? I've been here not even a week and somebody's already stalking me. Is that some kind of a record?

I rolled my bag to my room and unpacked it, throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry room and putting the clean ones in my new dresser. I sat down on the love seat. A stalker was a scary thought. People can die from stalkers. Who would be stalking me anyway? Who would want to? I didn't really know anybody... I hadn't been to school... I shuddered. This was definitely _not_ a pleasing prospect. Danica, if you worry about it, it will only make you paranoid. Come on. Be rational. Who would be stalking you? The guy from the bus? Like he's actually real? Your boss? That thought made me shudder again. He had a business to run. You didn't know anybody else.

Out of curiosity, I grabbed a phone book and went down to the main office. I asked for a phone and they let me use one in the lobby. I flipped through the phone book until I found The Marshall hotel and dialed the number.

"Hello, Marshall hotel. This is Micha. How may I help?"

"Hi. Do you have a guest by the name of Danica Rosewald currently staying with you?"

"She just checked out."

"Umm... thank you." I hung up.

That is impossible. I closed the phone book and walked stiffly back to my apartment.

I sighed. Was I being paranoid about this? Surely not. Whatever. I shoved it out of my mind and got up to go to my room. I pulled Twilight off my dresser where I put it after unpacking my bag. Time for a much needed distraction. I jumped into bed after flipping on the light.

It was surprisingly easy to sleep that first night in my apartment. Although, that could be attributed to the fact that I was up until all hours reading... again. I still got up in time for work. If only barely. Mental note: buy alarm clock. Now we'll see if I remember.

When I got to work, my boss introduced me to a 'new employee' who looked younger than me. He also looked like today was the first time he'd seen the light of day, the first time he'd had any experience doing any kind of labor, and, even though he stood up straight and handled himself surprisingly well, like he would keel over and die at any moment.

He was extremely thin and very frail looking. Glossy black, shoulder length hair and pale blue, almost transparent eyes. He wore jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes like most other kids his age. With the exception of his skin being translucent. Not literally, but you get the idea. He introduced himself as Magus.

He kept asking questions the entire day like 'Do you like working here?', 'Where are you from originally?'. It almost seemed like he genuinely wanted to get to know me. Almost. I couldn't figure out why. Was he just being polite? Did he have some ulterior motive? Am I being paranoid? Is this going to become a recurring question? You got off topic, Danica.

Some of his questions I didn't answer and he didn't press. So we basically got through the day without anything bad happening. Thankfully. Sometimes I thought a little excitement wouldn't be too bad. You know, liven things up. Then I remembered to be careful what I wished for and suddenly the prospect didn't seem as appealing. I also thought about what kind of excitement would befall a small, privately owned bookstore somewhere in Boston, Massachusetts.

A rush of air ran past me as somebody sat in the seat next to me. Now this wouldn't have been nearly as odd had I been sitting in the seat right next to the window. I was sitting in the seat next to the aisle, which means that whoever just sat beside me would have had to get around me. The fact that I didn't _see_ them didn't bother me either. I tend to not see anything when I'm lost in thought. The fact that they got around me without bumping into me is what got to me.

I looked beside me and lo and behold it's the guy from the college. You know the one with the face that can knock the wind out of you. Well it did it again. My mouth sort of hung open for a minute while I regained my composure.

"How did you...?" I just let myself trail off out of surprise.

"Told you we'd see each other again." He smiled a nice friendly smile.

"I didn't believe you. I'll give you that." I took a desperately needed breath. "But how did you know?"

"Are you going to let me take you out for lunch this time?" And again he completely ignores my question.

"How persistent are you going to be?"

"I have been known to be very persistent... in certain areas only, of course." He smiled again. It was a different kind of smile though... more... playful?

"All right... Lets go." I sighed.

A confident smile covered his face. "Excellent." He stood up as the bus came to a stop and held his hand out for me to take the lead. "Ladies first" accompanied the gesture.

This was going to be a long day... I stood up and slowly left the bus. He directed me down the street. I eventually started to recognize the part of town. Where he was taking me to lunch, I had been twice before. Specifically, I had waffles and then later, a steak.

He opened the door and gently nudged me through. He then strode forward and pulled a chair out from a table and smiled at me, waiting. I stand corrected! This was going to be a _very_ long day... I reluctantly sat down, rolling my eyes at him as he pushed it in for me as well. Was this... Wait... What wasthis? It was not a date. I _refused _to call it a date! Was he going to be acting like this the entire time? I didn't know whether to consider the behavior cute, annoying, misogynistic, quaint, or some combination of the aforementioned applicable adjectives.

This day was full of strange occurrences! First, there was a new employee at work. Second, the guy from college finds me again. And now third, Roslyn was not working today. In her place was a pretty peculiar guy. He was around my age, maybe a little younger. His hair shimmered in the light as he walked. It looked like fire and his eyes were the same way. Like an inferno. Beyond the _extremely_ odd color hair and eyes. He looked fairly normal. He also looked like he had been sunburned... several times over. I'm serious. He was _that_ red. I guess that was odd, too. He wore normal clothes for a teenager.

"Hi. I'm Estus and I'll be your waiter this afternoon." The smile he wore didn't match his strong, hard voice. Menus were set down in front of us both. "Would you like to order drinks now?"

"Water for me." The guy from the college responded.

"Same here, I guess." I responded.

"Comin' right up!" He spun and left for our drinks.

"I probably should have asked this a while ago... What is your name?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Mason Michaels. And yours?"

"Danica Rosewald. Ok. Now that the formalities are out of the way..." I looked down and opened my menu.

I had been here twice before. Both times had been good experiences. Estus was new, however. He returned with a tray and two glasses of ice water. He set the tray on the table, but he didn't take them off. Actually, he seemed to be trying to stay as far away from the glasses as possible without turning and running the other way. Do you see now what I meant by 'peculiar'? Just wait. It got better. I reached over and grabbed mine and one of the straws that were on the tray as well. Mason did the same. Estus finally picked up the tray and stuffed it under his arm. Like you do with textbooks.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Was his next question.

Mason looked to me. Obviously, waiting for me to answer first.

"Hamburger and Fries." The classic American meal. Right?

I folded up the menu and handed it back to him. He took Mason's without a word between them. He didn't order and hadn't even opened the menu. Was that odd? Estus returned to the kitchen. Or returned to what I'm assuming is the kitchen. There was a window into the kitchen with a counter on it where the cook probably put the food he finished cooking. I had my back to it this time around, so I couldn't see what was going on in the kitchen.

"You aren't going to eat anything?" I was curious. What could I say?

"What do you do for a living?" As he avoids the question again. I'm beginning to see a pattern...

"I work in a bookstore."

"Does that mean you read?"

"A little. Depends on the book. Do you?"

"As much as I can. Which is a surprising amount."

"Don't you work?"

"When I want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "We can go in this circle all day."

"Well, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm not making any sense to _you_. That says nothing for somebody else."

I could hear faint snickering coming from what I'm still assuming is the kitchen. Was Estus listening to us? If so, why? Mason was scowling, looking over my shoulder at the kitchen. This was _officially_ the weirdest day of my life. My waiter is listening to and laughing at the conversation I'm having with an incredibly handsome guy whom I barely know anything about and has continuously appeared in my life, despite my attempts to ditch him. Nor will he answer any question concerning his life when I don't see him. What makes this even weirder is my waiter is laughing like there's something I don't know, because he found something hilarious and I don't see where the humor is.

Either he's insane or I'm missing something. I don't know which is better. It was tough being out of the loop...

Mason stopped scowling and returned his attention to me.

"I might as well get this over with..." I lamented. "How many of my questions are you going to avoid?"

"It really depends on the topic."

"What topics should I then avoid?"

"I'll let you know as they come up."

"How is that fair?"

"I never said it was fair, but that's how it works."

"How what works?"

"20 questions."

"Whoever said we were playing 20 questions?"

"That is what this game is called, is it not?"

"Yes. It is." I reluctantly answered.

"Good. Then you may continue."

Estus came by and dropped off my hamburger and fries. I looked at it questioningly. It looked like the cook got a little... overzealous with the grill. It was semi-black. Ok... that's a lie. It's really black. Like charbroiled black. It wasn't in me to complain, though. So I let him go without saying anything.

I took a bite of my hamburger, thinking about my next question.

"Where are you from?"

"A lot of places."

"That's not a fair answer."

"I warned you."

"Yes... I suppose you did."

I started focusing on my hamburger. After several bites he spoke up.

"Are you finished?"

I finished chewing before responding. "Well, I don't see how I'm going to get an actual answer out of you, so why continue asking?"

He smiled at me when I said this. The smile kind of looked like he knew something I didn't.

"I will give you one free answer. Where I tell the truth and I don't edit my words. So choose wisely."

I watched him for a moment trying to figure out if this was real. If so, what question should I ask? I needed to make it one I could potentially get a lot out of. He was probably not going to give me this opportunity again. What questions had he already avoided? Where are you from? You aren't going to eat anything? I could barely get anything from those. There had to be a question that would reveal more about him. I racked my brain trying to find a question I could make use of as I continued eating my hamburger.

There had to be a question that would give me what I wanted. I just had to think of it.

"The following question is _not_, I repeat _not_, the question I'm choosing. Am I allowed to save this offer for later?"

"No. The offer expires when either of us leaves this building."

"That's not fair..."

"Do you want the offer to remain open or not?"

"Fine..."

I finished off my hamburger as I pondered what question I would ask.

"Alright... I have my question."

He faced me and sat up a little straighter in preparation.

"When we first met at the college, I ran to the city bus. With no knowledge of where I was going... how did you get there before me?"

"Just so we're clear and there is no misunderstanding. You want to know how I got to the bus before you, even though I didn't know where you were going. Is that right?" He clarified.

"Yes. That's what I want to know."

He frowned for a moment before answering my question. "I followed you until I knew where you were going then it was a simple matter to outrun you and beat you there."

"I never saw you run past me. I never saw you at all between the time I saw you in the halls and the time I saw you on the bus."

"Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean I didn't outrun you."

"So, what? You ran so fast I couldn't see you? Is that what you're saying?"

He just raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Of course that wasn't what happened. It couldn't have happened... right? But then what else could have happened? What other explanation was there? I was probably going to give myself a headache trying to figure this out.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a headache?" I grumbled. More giggling could be heard from the kitchen. Yeah... definitely eavesdropping.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm not."

"Then what is with the never ending cryptic answers?"

"I'm going to try to be as truthful as I can... There are... rules to my life. I am required to abide by these rules."

"And if you don't?"

"What life I have is forfeit."

"Who enforces those kind of rules?"

"Are you going to finish eating? Your food is getting cold."

Here we went again... I did start eating again though. All I had left were my fries which were still relatively warm. I would be keeping myself up at night with this guy. I would be racking my brain all night trying to understand. Going over every little detail, trying to read between the lines. It was going to be a long night. Why couldn't he just tell me? Does he really believe he will die? What kind of person, or people, would enforce a rule like that? It's cruel! Besides, not knowing was going to kill me! While my body was on auto-pilot, I had been absentmindedly shoving fries into my mouth. At least, I think I had been. My plate was empty. That's the point.

I looked up. Mason's seat was empty. He was gone. He left? I quickly looked around the café, but he was nowhere to be seen or found. Was it something I said? Estus came up to my table and asked if I was finished. I just nodded and he took my plate back to the kitchen.

I sat there a minute longer contemplating possible reasons for Mason leaving. Before I could leave however, Estus came back out and sat in Mason's seat, across from me. I expected him to say something right then, but he was silent. Totally silent and staring. At me. I didn't know whether to be curious or weirded out.

"Do you need something?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"He probably isn't worth it. I mean he walked out on you. Come on. That's just rude."

"Are... are you giving me... relationship advice?"

He stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Not even bothering to answer my question. Now who was being rude?! Jackass... The strangest thing happened just then. He stopped cold, mid stride, halfway to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment before turning around and glaring at me.

"Did you... Did you just..." He started twice, angrily. Then, as if thinking better of it, reversed and continued walking.

What just happened? I screamed internally. This blasted day continued to yield more and more questions with _no_ answers!

I began to pull money out of my pocket when I noticed a slip of paper on the table under Mason's water glass. Which was untouched, by the way. I pulled it out from under the glass and unfolded it. It was a fifty dollar bill! What the hell?! Who could afford to leave a forty-five dollar tip?!

All of a sudden, the bill was plucked from my grasp and I turned around just in time to see Estus push through the doors to the kitchen. How the hell had he gotten over there so fast?

I got up from the table and left the café, fuming at Estus. Did the world enjoy giving me headaches? My waiter apparently read my thoughts, I couldn't seem to avoid Mason, then he walked out on me in the middle of a d-. Danica... I thought we agreed it was _not_ a date? Holy crap!! I just referred to myself in the plural form. This insanity was rubbing off on me! I'm developing another personality! Why, God, _why_?!

You were losing it, Danica. Get a hold of yourself! You could fight this. You were stronger than the insanity. You controlled it. It did not control you. As I listened to myself comfort myself about the insanity I must have been falling into, I vaguely became aware of climbing stairs. I came back to the world of the mentally stable when I reached my apartment door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sure somebody has been waiting for this. I'm posting this because I have to do research before I can continue. I figured I'd made you wait long enough. There's no telling how long the research will take. Pretty much it'll be when I think I'm ready to continue. lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. In my opinion, my writing just keeps getting better and better. But this is my opinion. I want to hear what all of you reading this have to say about it. So, please read and review! All right. I could babble on and on about something trivial, but I'm sure none of you want to read that, so I'm shutting up before I get started again. Have fun with it! (P.S. This is probably the shortest chapter yet. Hopefully, the won't keep getting shorter. lol)**

* * *

Questions

I liked a good mystery every once in a while. You know, something to challenge my brain was a good thing.... but when everyone around you had some secret or was capable of doing some bizarre thing or _things_. It tended to get on one's nerves! Thus we have the first week or so of my life in Boston. Let me recap. I had a waiter, Estus, who read minds, a co-worker, Magus, who was insanely curious about me (his curiosity bordered on stalker), and an insanely gorgeous guy, Mason, whom I couldn't avoid no matter what I did until the day he walked out on me. It had been a week since that confusing day where my life got semi-interesting.

I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Mason for a week. He just vanished. Magus continued his inquisition of me while I was at work, and I had been avoiding the café, The Faded Curtain, on account of Estus. With the exception of Mason fearing for his life, Estus was probably the weirdest of the three.

Could you literally die of curiosity? Was it possible?

I tried as best I could to continue with my life unchanged, but when you'd been through the things I had it was pretty hard to continue your life without wondering what _could_ have been. You know?

Even if you didn't. I was telling you now. It was very hard.

Work continued as usual. I started stocking up on books. As many as I could get my hands on. I might have had to buy a bookshelf soon. I hoped I would have to anyway. It meant I had a lot of books. I smiled internally at that thought as Magus ran around, organizing and putting books on the shelves. I always wanted my own book collection.

Magus was unusually fast at his job. No matter how hard I tried I could not keep up with him. He always managed to restock and organize more than I did. I didn't know how he did it. Just another abnormality to chalk up to my new found acquaintances. I should probably have started a list, but I didn't.

A thought just occurred to me: these people might get along really well with each other. They were all slightly odd. You might even go so far as to say, Estus at least, was insane. I glanced over at Magus. His lips were twitching almost like he was fighting a smirk, as he turned away from me to continue his work. My eyes flew open as I fought to control myself.

What the hell?! Magus, too! This situation officially passed annoying and frustrating. This was officially completely unfair!! Why couldn't they just let me in on the secret?! IF there even was one. If there wasn't, then what the hell was going on?! Ugh.... I silently fumed behind the cash register, as Magus innocently went about his business.

Did you think he would press charges if I punched him? Did you think it would be worth the trouble and pain that would inevitably follow? Would the satisfaction be greater than the lawsuit he would inevitably pursue? That was a nice word... inevitably. Danica, stay on topic. Would I end up doing more damage to him than I'm thinking? I mean he looked frail and weak. Like he hadn't seen the light of day or done any manual labor since... well, today. This past week of work hadn't done him much good either. He still looked translucent and... like a stick.

Wait a second! How did he get so much work done? It's like he never stopped. Where did he get the energy? For that matter, where did he get the muscle? I could feel a headache beginning. I resisted the urge to clutch my head between my hands. It wouldn't be that difficult, Danica. Just walk up behind him, tap him on the shoulder, and sock him as he turned around.

No... that would never work. He'd hear you coming. Magus paused for a moment in an aisle; as if listening to something.

Danica, what if he heard you? Now what was I saying? Mason, Magus, and Estus weren't the insane ones, _I_ _was_! I wonder if he would ever catch me glaring at him like I wanted to hit him. I chuckled mentally at that thought. I caught barely a glimpse of one side of his mouth twitch again as he went back to work. Danica, remain calm. There was no point in getting worked up about something that may not even be true.

I changed train of thoughts to avoid actually doing anything harmful to Magus.

Now that I thought about it... I rather missed Mason. He was a mystery. Something to focus my thoughts and some spare time on. That couldn't be all of it... could it? What else did I miss? His confidence. He was always so sure of what was going to happen. Even though there was no possible way he could know for sure.

He seemed incredibly closed off from the world. Could he have been serious? Somebody would really kill him for not following some kind of rule? I let out a sudden rush of breath, that was probably inaudible to everyone but me, as an epiphany rolled into my mind. I was seconds away from a panic attack as I contemplated this absolutely terrifying possibility. Could it have already happened? Could he have already broken some rule and been killed?

I fought my own emotions for control. Magus was staring at me with a puzzled and confused expression. I only got to see it for a second, because he quickly went back to work putting up a carefully manufactured façade. I couldn't glean anything more off his face.

I had a more pressing internal problem. Why did I feel this way? I could understand a twinge or pang of worry.... but why this overwhelming, deafening wave of sadness... despair... loneliness... Where was it coming from? Did I really miss him so much? I blinked back tears and hoped my shift would be over soon. I did not want to break down at work. That... wouldn't look good.

Magus seemed even more focused and drawn inward than he usually did. I glanced at the clock. I only had to be here for a few more minutes. The clock slowly ticked on and on. Slowly... endlessly.

It finally rolled around, and I instantly headed straight for the door.

"Have a nice day!" Magus called after me in a cheery tone.

I didn't give him a response. I didn't look back. I didn't even give it a second thought.

The sun heated my face and the nape of my neck. It was the first sunny day in over a week. I ran straight home. I shut the door to my apartment and sank to ground, my back against the portal. My hands were shaking, because of the exhilaration from the run combined with the borderline depression and panic I was already in. I laughed nervously at nothing in particular. Was I becoming hysterical? Why was this happening? I'd only really talked with the guy once! I buried my face in my hands; unsuccessfully blinking back tears yet again. The nervous laughter started to subside.

Was I really losing it? Was I going to go off the deep end as it were? What was happening to me?! I beat the back of my head against the door once out of frustration and because it was a distraction. I got up and weakly stumbled down the hall to my bedroom; fighting tears and sobs I knew were unavoidable. The bed rushed up to meet me since I couldn't stand anymore. I curled around my pillow breaking down into tears and sobs as all the sadness, despair and loneliness engulfed everything else. I broke down into tears and sobs for a guy I barely knew, because there was a slight possibility he might be dead.

All of it intensified further at the thought of his death until I drifted off to a comforting slumber.

******

I slowly roused feeling more exhausted than when I fell asleep. My eyes felt dry and itchy. Disoriented, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes. Wearily standing up, I wasn't sure if my legs would support me. I walked out to the meager kitchen still feeling like my legs could fail at any moment.

I opened the fridge and pulled out something I didn't have to cook; not caring what it was. I ate it because I knew I needed to. I wandered my way into the living room and collapsed on the couch. It was pitch black outside. And almost the same inside. I closed my eyes fighting back tears and falling inside myself.

That same despair and loneliness persisted. It was festering and yet I couldn't shake it. I couldn't cast it out. I don't know Mason. I don't truly know him. How can someone I don't know do this to me? Why should I feel despair and sadness over someone I don't know? Why should I feel despair and sadness over someone that might not even be... I couldn't even bring myself to think about it. A tear fell out of the corner of my eye. If I need him to live this badly... what else do I need from him? What else do I want from him? Does he even want me? A second tear fell from my other eye.

******

Very loud, very rude, and very urgent knocks sounded at my front door. Six pounds on the door then five seconds before six more pounds. I bolted upright to a sitting position on the couch and ended up destabilizing myself and falling over onto the floor. The pounding at the door continued relentlessly. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door, trying not to trip over anything on the way there.

I ripped the door open prepared to scream 'What?!' in the face of whoever was there.

The person who was was more or less the _last _person I expected. Or more accurately there were two of them. Magus and Estus. Magus was up front obviously the one pounding on my door while Estus stood back against the wall of the hall outside on my 3rd floor apartment doorstep. What the....?

"Danica listen to me and listen to me carefully. It is absolutely imperative that you heed everything I have to say and that you do so _now_... before it's too late and you're lost." There was a hint of franticness in Magus' voice as he spoke that most bizarre statement.

"Wha... what are you talking about? What are you even _doing_ here? For that matter... what the hell time is it?!"

"It's seven o'clock." Estus said stepping forward; away from the wall.

I blinked several times in surprise. "In the morning?!"

Estus busted out laughing. Obviously at my expression as well as what I said.

"That's not the point. Ignore him." Magus spoke up still holding that hint of franticness in his voice. "We must speak with you. Now."

"I-I-I... why are you here? No. Don't answer that. What do you need to say?" I fumbled with myself still half asleep.

"No. You need to wake up first. You must be fully awake and uninhibited, so I know you fully comprehend what I'm about tell you and so I know whatever decision you make was made of sound mind and body."

I blinked and held my head. "You know it's still early, right?"

A fresh round of laughter began from Estus.

"You don't grasp the seriousness of this situation, Danica." Magus insisted.

"I don't think anybody does but you, buddy." Estus replied, snickering.

Magus rolled his eyes and returned his attention to me. "Please. Will you hear me out?"

I groaned. Why was I actually going agree to this?

"Because you must. Your life depends on it."

That woke me up. My eyes flew open and I stared/glared at him. He was staring back just as hard.

"What are you talking about? No. Get in here. I'm not going to stand out in the cold. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." I moved out of the way as I spoke and let them in.

I closed the door after Estus got through and they both stood in the middle of the living room. I stood in front of them, placing myself firmly in their path.

"Now talk. What is this about? And no more of this ' you must be awake' stuff. I'm awake so explain yourselves."

"Mason. You must, at all costs, keep your distance from him. You must stay away from him. Your life depends on your ability to resist him." Magus began.

"Whoa! Slow down. My ability to resist him? My life depends on it? What are you going on about?"

"Surely you must know, Danica. You must have seen the signs." Magus continued.

"What signs? What am I supposed to know? You're not making any sense!"

"The pale skin. The good looks. The smell. The eyes. No... he was wearing contacts every time." Magus trailed off to himself.

"You know every time you open your mouth I get more confused, right?" I replied mockingly.

Estus spoke for the first time. "Wait.... Mason hasn't told you, has he?"

Magus paused and closed his eyes. Just a couple seconds later, Estus spoke again. To Magus this time.

"Hey! Don't go off on me. You just told me to watch them when they were at the café."

Magus didn't move. He stood stock still with his eyes still closed.

Estus paused as if waiting for a response. "No no no. You never said anything about trailing them."

Magus still didn't move even as Estus was practically yelling at him.

"No! Don't blame this on me. Maybe you should be a little more specific in your orders."

Magus' eyes flew open and he spun on Estus. "Would it kill you to be discreet and respond in kind?!"

Estus glanced at me. His eyes flickered back and forth between Magus and me for a few seconds before he relaxed. "Oh..... I forgot about that."

Magus took a deep breath and turned back to me. "That bastard.... I can't believe he hasn't told you. No wonder he ran. He'll be back though. They always come back."

I couldn't stand back anymore and listen to him bash Mason. Anger and rage boiled up inside me. Both Magus and Estus looked straight at me just a second before I blew up.

"How dare you stand there and bash Mason behind his back! You haven't even met the guy! You don' t know him, you don't know what he's like! You barely even know his name!" I stopped momentarily to take a breath and Magus took the chance to speak.

"You are truly ignorant and you refuse to accept it."

"Will _one_ of you _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on before I deck one of you?!"

Estus broke down laughing again. Harder this time. At some obviously private joke. What kind of a sense of humor did he have? Estus collapsed on the floor having trouble breathing and Magus smiled slightly to me.

"One most humans shudder away from and have nightmares about."

"I'm sure there is a mental health clinic close by. Should I make an appointment for the two of you."

Magus chuckled. "I'm sure you just have his best interests in mind," He jerked a thumb down at Estus' debilitated form, "but shall we _not_ accelerate the demise of your small, if not interesting, species?"

Estus was suddenly back on his feet and half-heartedly glaring at Magus. "Killjoy....."

Magus reached back and patted him on the shoulder.

I looked around my living room. "There has got to be a phone book around here somewhere."

"There's always-" Estus was cut short by Magus' elbow in his stomach.

"Enough. We've gotten off topic."

Estus took a step and fell over on my couch, very apparently not happy. Magus rolled his eyes but otherwise completely ignored him.

"I'm sorry... what were we talking about again? I was never _told_!" Yeah. I was mad.

"And you have every right to be, but your anger needs not be directed at us. We are trying to save your life. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I don't know what is endangering my life, nor do I believe I am in any danger whatsoever!" I began fuming again.

"You have two choices that I see.... You can either 1. take our word for it and avoid Mason for your own safety."

My heart fell at even just the consideration of doing that. It was out of the question then and there.

Magus sighed. "Or 2. I can tell you why you should be afraid for your life and why you should be avoiding Mason."

"Option 2."

"I was afraid of that... Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Very well… How old do you think Mason is?" Magus inquired.

How was I supposed to know?

"Just give me a guess." He instructed.

"He can't be more than 20. Maybe 21."

"That's a pretty good guess. You're right. Physically, he is only 21."

"What do you mean 'physically'?"

Magus smiled slightly at me. "I must admit… you are most surprising for a human. You are far more perceptive than most others of you species."

Estus was on his feet again looking around frantically. "Please tell me you have a tape recorder! Or whatever it is you people use for audio recording now!"

"What? Why? Why do you need a tape recorder?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because he's giving out praise! This is the event of the century! No… longer than that… His life!" Estus wandered off into the depths of my apartment still rambling to himself.

Magus seemed to be paying no attention to Estus whatsoever.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I was curious now.

"That depends on what you think he said." Magus was now smiling like he was genuinely amused and slightly amazed. Smiling like a mentor to a pupil who just understood a simple concept he had been teaching for weeks.

"Enough about how old Mason is… I want to know how old you are."

"You and the whole of the U.S. Military by now." I jumped at the sudden sound of Estus' voice in my ear.

He stood back, away from me as I resisted the urge to smack, punch or otherwise hurt him.

He seemed to be more talking to himself when he continued. "Although they're probably more interested in me after…"

Magus whirled on him once again, raising his fist as if to hit him.

"I told you not to do that! I said it was a bad idea! Maybe I should hand you over to them! Why don't you ever listen to my directions?! It is easier to operate when that incompetent human general does not know where we are! I don't care how easy it is to escape containment or avoid capture! I have told you _repeatedly! Do not_ provoke the military!"

It was strange… Magus made that entire speech in one breath and showed no signs of slowing.

"I know it's fun to torture and harass the humans! I can agree. However! When we are contending with untrained members of this species, it's better if the military is _not_ hounding us! In a couple years after this whole ordeal blows over, you can blow the entire U.S. Military into _oblivion_ if you want! I'll even let you do it by yourself! But, for now, I ask that you control yourself and do as I wish you to."

"Do I even want to know?" I asked warily.

Magus turned around to address my question. "I find your species to have a fascinating and astounding capability for the murder and mutilation of each other. However, compared to Raytor or the Fey Elves, you are naïve and unimaginative. Besides, unless an intervention is done at an early age, the said capability cannot be cultivated and is, in most cases, lost permanently. Now… as much as I admire and would normally encourage the curiosity you seem to share with many others of your species, it has an annoying aptitude to get in the way. Please pay attention or I will be forced to employ more drastic methods of conveying this most urgent and important information. Are we clear?"

"Are… are you threatening me?"

"Threats are only for those who are afraid to go through with them. Besides, I let hot head," A smile quirked his lips and Estus chuckled lowly, "take care of the dirty work. He enjoys it more. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Now start explaining before we get side tracked again."

"How familiar are you with vampires?" He said the term with borderline disgust.

"Just tell me everything."

"I'm not going to waste _my_ time and what little you have explaining something you already know."

"I'm going to let that go for obvious reasons. Lets see... they are demons of sorts. They require blood to live although no one is sure why. They can be killed through a variety of methods including, but probably not limited to: wooden stake through the heart, silver bullet, holy cross, exposure to sun light. Some variations on the sunlight theory suggest it is the UV light that is so deadly. They are deterred by garlic mainly, but personally, I think that one has pretty much fallen out of existence. But why am I even doing this? When it comes down to it, there are near infinite possibilities and variations." I stopped and waited for a response.

There was a pause while Magus seemed to be absorbing what I had said. Then without warning he broke out in laughter. The first true sound of amusement I had heard from him in the entirety of the time I knew him.

"I keep forgetting how far human lore is from the truth and that they have worked very diligently to keep it that way."

I didn't like being laughed at. "Then what exactly _is_ the truth?"

"In reality, it varies from vampire to vampire. In general, they are strong enough to lift a car. Fast enough to run without being seen. Which, yes, does explain how he got to the bus before you. Although if nobody saw him, he must be a particularly fast one. Anyway, you know about the physical appearance. Then there's the smell: sweet and irresistible to most humans. The eyes: perks the curiosity of most humans, especially since it changes every couple weeks.... depending on their diet. Their teeth: razor sharp; perfect for cutting through the flesh of anything living. Enhanced senses: so far beyond anything you humans can comprehend. Basically, they were designed to hunt you. Flawless in their creation and in their execution.... or so most of their race believes."

Estus stood up and began stretching. "Magus, I do believe we have overstayed our welcome."

Magus paused for a moment and stared off into space. "Ah yes. You're right. Danica, your friend will be here shortly since he didn't see you or myself at the book shop. I believe he means to take you to breakfast. I suggest you get ready for your date or whatever it is your species calls it now. It changes so fast and so much, honestly, it's hard to keep track."

Estus began snickering again.

"You may tell him what I have told you if you wish. The information is yours to do with what you wish. If you must tell him where you got it from you may give him our names. We are fairly well known within their world. If he has not heard of us, he most likely soon will. Probably by his superiors.... if they even have that sophisticated a communication network."

He stepped towards me and looked me in the eyes. "I warn you. You are now so deep into this, there is no backing out. There is no turning away. You know information no human is supposed to know and no human will ever likely know again. You cannot get out of the mess you are now in alive. Resent me for telling you if you feel you must, but you have a right to know." He stepped away. "We will protect you if we can, but we are not this God so many of you choose to believe in. Nor do we want to be. You would be well advised to steer clear of anymore of his kind." He stopped for a moment and appeared pensive. "Ah. Yes. Goodbye, I believe is a popular farewell on this planet." I had the strange and overwhelming compulsion to find Estus. I spun to look all around. When I came full circle Magus was gone, Estus with him, and the compulsion quickly followed.

Well... they managed to burn an hour.

Not even 10 seconds later, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, totally confused and looked through the eye glass thing. Magus and Estus officially passed beyond a mental health clinic. They needed to be heavily medicated, stuck in straight jackets and roughly shoved in padded white rooms.

My thoughts were so pleasantly interrupted and my heart leapt with joy as I looked at Mason's radiant and beautiful face. I threw the door open, but had to hold onto the door frame and anchor my feet in place as it was the only way I could stop myself from flinging my body out the door and into him. Yes! He was still alive! Unbound happiness and joy ran through my body, invigorating my limbs and waking me up.

"Danica...." He smiled warmly at me and the same smile, unbidden, spread across my face. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

I was all too happy to answer. "No. Did you have something planned?"

"I was hoping you would have breakfast with me this morning."

I bit my tongue in order to avoid screaming out '_Yes!!_'.

"That would be nice. Let me get dressed first though. Please come in, make yourself at home."

I bounded off to my room, literally skipping. Too happy to contain my excitement. I desperately resisted the urge to wear something fancy. It's only breakfast, Danica. I came back wearing new jeans and the cutest blouse I could find. I spent almost five minutes trying to decide whether to put my hair up or leave it down before saying screw it and leaving it down.

He was standing in the living room with the door closed. He was standing completely still. It was like somebody sculpted a perfect statue of him out of marble and placed it in my entrance. His eyes were closed and it scarcely looked like he was breathing. The sight only lasted for a moment before he opened his eyes and began moving again.

"Are you ready?" He said taking a deep breath.

More than you could ever know...

"Yep!" I chirped. "You?"

He gave a short nod and turned for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Progress

He walked beside me, keeping a careful distance between us. Even though he always knew where he was going, never ran into a wall, and never missed a step, he seemed way deep in thought. I imagined that was how I looked when my body went on auto pilot instead of some vacant, idiotic look. I kept a careful lock on my emotions for obvious reasons. I couldn't risk losing brainpower.

We emerged on the ground floor, outside my apartment complex. He went straight for the shiny, new, expensive car sitting right out front. I stood gaping for a moment before he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He sounded puzzled.

"Is... is this... your car?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He still sounded confused.

"Ostentatious?" I walked around the car slowly, careful not to touch it for fear of damaging the perfect sheen.

He smiled and laughed. "Maybe so, but it has it's uses."

I carefully opened the passenger door, still afraid I would damage it's perfection and got inside. I shut the door and he was suddenly in his seat.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked, awed.

"Vanquish."

"I may need you to be a little more specific."

"Oh right." He put the key in the ignition and swiftly pushed a button next to the radio. The car came silently to life. "Aston Martin V12 Vanquish."

"And how much was it?"

"More than most people care to spend. I advise a seatbelt." He was already wearing one even though I never saw him put it on.

I reached around and clicked it into place. As soon as the click resounded, the car was launched backward. His hands spun the steering wheel almost faster than I could see. The car stopped and he slowly shifted gears from reverse to drive. My heart was hammering; the adrenaline rushing. I looked quickly over to him. He was smiling widely, looking straight ahead

"Hold on." He whispered.

You could have told me that _before_ I got in the car. The car lurched forward at the same time my heart stopped. I was flattened into my seat as he sped forward uncontrollably. After we got on the road, he was a bit more civil. The buildings still sped past at insane speeds. We still blew past other cars like they were standing still, but he didn't floor it from zero at least.

"Have you ever heard of a speed limit?" I could barely get the words out above a whisper. We repeatedly came inches from hitting another car.

He laughed. "Too restricting."

"What about police?"

"Easily enough dealt with."

"What does that mean?" I peeled my eyes off the road in front of us in favor of looking at him.

He looked over at me.

"Don't look at me! Watch the road!" I blurted out.

"Calm down, Danica. I'm not going to hit anything or anybody."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we've arrived at our destination." He calmly and slowly turned the car into the parking lot at The Faded Curtain. He positioned it perfectly center in a parking spot and removed the key.

I unlatched my aching fingers from the side of the seat and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath; trying to get a handle on my heart. We sat there for a moment in silence until he broke it.

"Are you speechless?" He whispered.

I turned my head ready and willing to reprimand him about his driving. As soon as I opened my eyes, the words caught in my throat and flew from my mind. His glorious, smiling face was mere inches from mine. His eyes, I noticed for the first time, were a deep red. The color of blood. I was instantly mesmerized by them. They were so different from when I first saw him.

I could see out of the corner of my eye him lifting his hand, bringing it slowly towards me. I still couldn't look away from his face. His hand crept ever so slowly towards my face. My head began to swim. Words weren't the only thing caught in my throat. My breath was down there with them.

He broke the staring contest and opened his door to get out. I quickly breathed in. So much for the careful lock I had put on my emotions. It did me all of no good. My door suddenly opened.

"Care to join me?" I looked up to see him holding a gloved hand out to me.

When did he put gloves on? Where did he get gloves from? For that matter, why was he even wearing them?

I took his hand, so he could help me out of the car. The gloves seemed strangely cold for the warm air outside. He shut the door and released my hand. I began walking for the door. He strode out ahead of me and opened the door for me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and walked through the portal.

I vaguely remembered the last time he took me on a date. I felt giddy and almost let out a giggle at the thought of doing it again. At the risk of sounding redundant, what was wrong with me? Get ahold of yourself, Danica! You are no longer a teenager, so quit acting like one! While I was kind of missing the butterflies in my stomach, it was nice to be able to think uninhibited.

I finally came back to reality only to find I was sitting at a table with Mason staring at me. Embarrassment and mortification started in my stomach. I couldn't even begin to imagine the look on my face.

"You seem distracted. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

Oh nothing much. Just my psychotic and out of control emotions influencing my insanely impressionable imagination to run off with my one and only helpless consciousness while my strangely useless intelligence sits back and enjoys the show. You know... the usual. Who am I kidding? I'm a freak! Even my body knows it. Why else would it drag me off to this diner with this– wait! Remember what Magus said: He's not human. He's a vampire. Does that mean he's decided on me as his next meal? But that doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't he just get it over with? Which brings me back to question one: What does he want from me?

"Why can't life ever be simple?" I asked.

"Think about it... Would you be at all interested in this... menial existence if you could predict, by logic, what was going to happen?

"I suppose you're right... The surprises make it worthwhile. Do you like surprises?"

"Depends on the nature of the surprise. What about you?"

"I never really thought about it... But if I had to decide, I'd say it would depend on the surprise."

It was easy to get lost in my own world with him, I lost track of time and the outside world. Second bled into second; minute into minute and before I knew it, we'd been sitting here for fifteen or twenty minutes staring at each other. No server had yet come to talk to us. I strangely didn't care. The thought wandered out of my mind as fast as it wandered in. I had Mason sitting in front of me for the first time in over a week. There was absolutely no way I was going to expedite out parting.

A server finally came out except she wasn't Estus. _She_ was Rosalyn.

"Hi, I'm Rosalyn and I'll be your waitress this morning...." She trailed off as she caught sight of Mason. Suddenly I was non-existent. "Is there anything I can get you?"

I couldn't see her on account of her back being to me, but Mason didn't respond to her. Of course he wasn't going to eat anything. He instead spoke to me.

"What would you like, Danica?"

I hadn't thought a whole about that either.... Really I hadn't thought about much at all since Mason showed up on my doorstep. But how could you considering all of.... how he looked. I had to admit, my heart skipped a beat every time I heard my name in his melodic voice..... Come on, Danica. _Before_ you get sidetracked.

Like I was going to sit here and contemplate what I wanted for breakfast?

"Pancakes and water, please."

"And nothing for me. Thank you." Mason finished.

"Are you sure?"

Mason simply nodded and Rosalyn reluctantly turned away to go fill my order. All right, Danica. _Now_ you can get sidetracked. It was so hard to keep track of everything about Mason. There was his eyes, his voice, his smile.... I found it hard to believe I hadn't seen everything. Although, I wanted to believe there was still more surprises. Still more things I didn't know.

"What do you like to do for fun?" His voice was fast becoming the only thing able to reach my isolated, wandering mind.

"I don't get out much." I chuckled. "For fun, I usually just sit at home and read. I really don't have any other form of entertainment."

"I'm sure I can do something about that." He smiled so that I caught a flash of gleaming white teeth. Like pearls. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" I asked after he released me from his hypnotism.

"Which category of surprise does this fall under?"

I should have known he wasn't going to tell me.

"As long as the surprise isn't anything... bad. I'll live."

He set his hands up on the table, folded and leaned forward. Closer to me. I unconsciously mimicked him. This made me suddenly aware of how small the table was. Our hands were barely a few inches apart. Our faces separated by scarcely more than a foot. I avoided looking him directly in the eyes. I liked being able to think. The urge to slide my hands forward... to touch his fingers grew until it was overwhelming.

I watched his hands carefully as I unfolded mine. Mentally preparing myself, I braved a brief glance at his eyes from under my lashes. His expression was unreadable. Although he was watching my hands carefully. I didn't want to offend him even though I couldn't see the problem with grazing his fingers with my own. He had made it a point to avoid physical skin contact. My hand slid a fraction of an inch closer to his and I paused to see if he was going to object.

He made no indication that he was going to, so I slid my hand slowly forward all the way, clearing the rest of the short distance. My heart raced as my hand got closer to his. Was he really going to let me do it? My hopes plummeted as he straightened in his seat and withdrew his hands. A moment later Rosalyn set my pancakes in front of me. I frowned; annoyed that I hadn't been able to touch him. It was unfair. Just another second, Rosalyn! That was all I needed.

I pulled my pancakes closer and reached for the silverware. I sincerely hoped I would get another chance. The pancakes improved my mood. Mmm.... buttermilk. Can't beat it.

I ate my pancakes while he sat on the other side of the table studying me. I tried not to pay attention to his staring. I was wondering what could be so interesting about me. I wasn't that hard to figure out, was I? Danica, who are you kidding? How can you expect somebody to understand you when _you_ don't even understand you? I realized I was right. There was no possible way he could understand me. So, was that what he was trying to figure out? Was he trying to understand me?

I steadily ate my pancakes, throwing piece after piece into my mouth. The amount on my plate reduced little by little.

Another thing, Danica.... is it fair to be keeping the fact that you know what he is from him? Magus did say it was my information to do with what I will, but was it fair to be keeping it from him?

No, I decided. It was not fair to keep that knowledge from him.

Next question: Would it be appropriate to discuss it here? Well, it's a private matter. His life could be potentially be in danger if anybody found out. Well, that was something I just wasn't willing to toy around with. I wanted to preserve his life.... more so than I wanted to protect my own.

I probably should have been scared that I was willing to give up my own life in exchange for his.... but I wasn't. Now that scared me. The fact that I didn't know why I was willing to give up my life in exchange for his was what terrified me. Not knowing scared me.

I decided I would tell him when we went back to the car. In the privacy of his car. But what would he think? I wasn't supposed to know. Could Magus have been lying? No... What reason would he have to lie? Then there are so many other questions I can't address right now.

I found my plate empty. Standing up, I sighed. Might as well get on with this. Mason seemed surprised at my actions as I walked for the door. I stared at the ground, slowly walking towards the door. Somehow, Mason got to the door before me. I didn't see his feet and I didn't hear him, but he was there holding the door open.

As soon as we got outside, he stopped me by standing in front of me.

"What's bothering you?" He murmured, gently resting his, again gloved, hands on my shoulders.

"I...." I hesitated, not wanting to do this. Not wanting to push him away. I clenched my fists and steeled myself. "I have to talk to you about something." Despite myself, my voice cracked.

"You can tell me anything, Danica." He whispered

I sincerely and desperately hoped that was true. The next question was how to approach this. I continued to keep my face down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. I didn't want to see how angry he would be with me. I opted instead to stare at his chest.

"I know what you are...." My voice was barely more than a breath.

"What? Danica, what are you talking about?" He chuckled, but it sounded nervous.

"You're a...." I took a breath and dug my fingernails into my palms. "A vampire."

His hands froze on my shoulders. What had I done? I was suddenly disoriented as everything around me changed. I held my head, waiting for the vertigo to pass. I looked around frantically only to find I was in his car. I heard the soft click of the locks. My head spun to look at him. What was going to happen now? Was this where I died?

His hands were clamped tight around the steering wheel as he stared straight ahead. His face was cold and expressionless.

"I have only two questions before I decide what to do with you. I advise you answer them correctly." As he spoke his hand flew in a blur across the radio. Doing I couldn't even guess what. "Do you understand me?" He started the car.

"Y-yes." I was terrified now. I'd never seen him act like this.

"Good. Seatbelt." He switched the car into reverse. "Now." Despite his calm voice, I thought I heard half a dozen different emotions.

I reached around and clicked the belt into position.

He immediately slammed the gas throwing the car around. I didn't seem him move, I only heard the click of the gears changing before he slammed the gas again, blowing out onto the street, hardly slowing.

"Question 1: How much do you know?"

"About what? About you?"

"Yes!" He hissed.

"You're designed to hunt humans. Your eyes change depending on you diet. The way you smell attracts us... humans, I mean. You can lift a car. You can run without being seen. Your teeth are razor sharp." I responded instinctively and was surprised at how easily I recalled all of it.

He groaned and I was thrown against my door as he turned left, cutting off and nearly colliding with a car. I was pretty sure the light was red on our end.

"Has anyone told you you drive like a guy in a bad action movie?" I commented. His driving terrified me more than he did which was... strange to say the least. He could probably kill me and I wouldn't even know what happened.

He ignored me. "Question 2: Who told you?"

"Why do you automatically assume I was told?"

"Because I revealed a lot, but it was nowhere near enough for you to draw a conclusion from. Especially with how unobservant and apathetic you humans are."

"What if I'm different?" I said with more courage than I probably should have had.

He looked at me. His carefully crafted facade in pieces. He was confused, completely.

"Don't look at me! Watch the road!" I screamed.

"You know what you know and you're still worried about my _driving_?" He said through clenched teeth.

He was right. I shouldn't have been concerned about his driving, but something in me told me he wasn't going to hurt me. Told me he couldn't hurt me. What that meant I had no idea.

He finally looked back at the road. I didn't dare look at the speedometer. I didn't want to know how fast we were going.

Magus and Estus did tell me I could give him their names.

"Magus and Estus told me. Something about me having a right to know what I was getting into."

"What did you say?" His hands visibly clamped tighter around the steering wheel.

"Magus and Estus told me. Something–" He cut me off.

"No no. I know what you said, but that's impossible."

"So you've heard of them? They said you might've."

"They know more than they should."

"They said the same thing about me."

"They were right."

We were leaving town. Trees were becoming more and more common.

"Where are we going?"

"One of my residences. If you can call it that."

"Why wouldn't you call it that? It's where you live, right?"

He laughed. It was cold and carried no hint of humor.

We drove on until we got to a house. No that's the wrong term. A mansion is a better description. The thing was _huge_. He drove right up to the front door and parked the car there. He didn't waste time in getting out. Before I could reach for the handle to my door, it opened.

"Lets go." He commanded, but didn't wait for me

I scrambled out of the car. I didn't get a chance to shut the door. Mason pointed a small remote over his shoulder and clicked a button. The car beeped and the door shut automatically then locked. I hurried after him.

He didn't even stop once we got inside. He just began ascending the stairs.

"Hey, Mason. What's that smell?" The voice had a faint Russian accent. A guy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Whoa! What the hell is she doing here?!"

"Calm down, Anton. She knows." Mason walked right past him.

"Ok then. Why is she still alive?" I didn't know what to make of Anton's expression.

I hurried past him. He didn't seem too happy about that fact that I was there. Mason ignored him.

"Mason, you know the rules. If you won't, I will do it for you."

Mason cleared the ten feet to Anton in less than a second. Anton was rammed back against the wall which easily gave way under the force put on him. Mason had his hand around Anton's neck and hiked him off the ground.

"You will not touch her!" Mason snarled.

Was he really protecting me?

Mason dropped Anton and jumped back as if surprised by his own reaction before pulling himself back together.

"You'll be staying in here, Danica." Mason opened a door.

I stopped in front of the doorway to look at Mason. He watched me seeming to fight himself. Like he was fighting something that he didn't want to happen, but it was happening anyway.

"Will you answer one question for me?" I murmured to him.

"Fine."

"What are the rules?"

"You're to be killed." He said it like it didn't matter or he didn't care, but his face was desperately fighting back a torrent of emotions and I caught the door knob cave as his hand clenched around it.

My eyes widened in horror as what he said registered.

"How can you say that like it doesn't matter?!" Even though I suspected differently, I wanted to know why he wanted me to think it didn't matter.

"Because you're just another human." Again, his body told a different story.

I walked weakly into the room and the door was almost slammed behind me. I fell back against the door and sank to the floor. My mind refused to comprehend what I'd been told. It's strange how when one is told when and where one's life will end, one has trouble accepting the fact that a time and date has been put on it.

Could I have been wrong? Did he not want anything from me? Was I just another human to play with? That's what he kept telling me, but how he acted said something different.

How was it going to go down? Was I going to be lunch?

To my surprise they didn't kill me right away. They kept me very much alive. I was brought food and water regularly. At first it was Anton who brought me food and water. He would always come in and glare at me the whole time. I couldn't figure out his problem. He never said a word. Just put the sustenance down and disappeared. I didn't understand and I didn't think he would be explaining himself.

My room was fully equipped. It had a dresser right in front of the bed complete with a mirror. A king size bed. A cushy couch and even a cushy chair in the far corner. There were overhead lights, but I opted to leave them off, preferring to sit on the bed with the lamp on the night stand as the only light source, while contemplating my soon coming demise in a borderline depressive state. I knew it must be in the next day or so.

My captors continued to surprise me. Not only did I not die, but Mason began bringing me food and water instead of Anton. I was absolutely surprised to see him that I didn't say a word the first time he came in. The first time, he imitated Anton: came in, set down everything and disappeared. He barely even glanced at me.

The next time he came in, I was prepared.

"Mason, wait."

He eyed at me. Didn't speak, but looked. It was progress. I thought about a lot of questions to put out there at this moment. Why am I still alive? What do you want from me? Won't you stay? I decided upon the last one.

"Won't you stay?" I offered.

Despite his carefully groomed and composed mask. There still seemed to be some great battle inside him. What was he fighting against so furiously? He just disappeared. No warning. No answer. No farewell.

It was progress and I refused to give up. Him not talking to me hurt. It stung so intensely. That hurt and pain drove me to make him start talking again. I refused to let him ignore me.

Over the next few days, I continued to make progress. I had three tries per day. That's how many meals I got, so that's how many times he came in. He gradually gave in. The next time, he stayed. Warmth filled me as he silently sat in the chair in the far corner. He stayed for only a few minutes, eyes staring, not seeing anything.

I desired to help. I desired to go to him and help him work through whatever battle he was fighting. But something told me I couldn't help and he wouldn't have let me had I tried, so I kept quiet while he brooded in his corner.

The time he spent with me wasn't nearly enough for my fancy, however, the fact that he stayed at all gave me hope. It meant he hadn't completely shut me out. This made me exuberant and almost drove out my depression. I would simply have to try again and so it proceeded. Every time, he would stay a bit longer. Which was further proof I was getting through. Although his internal war never faltered or waned, he was spending more time with me. Which I considered a good sign.

On day two, more progress was made.

He came in with breakfast and I didn't have to ask him to stay. He stayed on his own. I ate my breakfast in silence as was what normally happened. When he did one of the last things I expected him to do.

"Why did you pick me?" Mason demanded.

I looked up from my breakfast and stared at him confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you pick me?" He asked more emphatically.

"I don't know what you're referring to." I shook my head.

"Yes you do." He glared heavily at me.

My face and my heart fell. He was mad at me.... and I didn't even know why. Remorse flashed across his face right before he disappeared. What was going on with him? He was fighting something, but it seemed like he ended up regretting fighting.

So I had to wait before seeing him again. Several hours later, he came back in with my next meal.

"I would like to apologize for how I acted earlier... I was inappropriate and rude." He apologized sincerely and watched me hopefully.

In truth, all I cared about was that he was back. I didn't care about what happened earlier.

"You're back now, so it doesn't matter." I smiled at him.

Relief was plain on his face. Which added to the mystery even more. His behavior was erratic at best. I didn't comment any further, not wanting to foul up his mood again.

He assumed his usual position in the chair although he didn't try to sit back in the shadows, hiding. It no longer seemed like he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. He still kept his distance though. Progress continued to be made. My mood improved with progress, too.

As our visit together continued, he stared at me non-stop, probing me with his eyes. I kept glancing at him then away only to have my eyes wander their way back. I silently thanked God that I didn't blush, otherwise, I was sure I would have been nice and scarlet. As it was, my heart accelerated uncontrollably the longer he kept up his gaze. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you staring at?" I asked earnestly.

"Sorry." He closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Nothing."

I let it go, even though I was sure he was staring at something. I was sure he was staring at me. For whatever reason, I couldn't fathom, but even if my mind couldn't understand, my body seemed to understand something since my heart continued out of control the longer he stared.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, trying to appear lost in thought. I didn't know if it worked or not, but his eyes inevitably found their way back to me. I looked away and shut my eyes, trying to control my heart. My entire body seemed to have a mind of it's own sometimes. When I finally got it under control I opened my eyes... only to find him gone.

What was it with him and disappearing when I'm not looking? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

I waited earnestly for him to return. However, I slipped into unconsciousness soon.

******

**(A/N: Insert Character Development here)**

******

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in the familiar bed.

"Mason..." I murmured, groggily.

He appeared in the doorway, without breakfast, I might add.

"Do you need something, Danica?" He smiled at me. The smile didn't fit with his piercing red eyes. They were the only feature about him that disconcerted me.

"What? No breakfast?" I complained, playfully.

He smiled wider till I caught flashes of perfect white teeth "What do want to eat?"

"Eggs?"

"Sure." He walked at a human speed out of my room, leaving the door open. I sat back and began waiting. A few seconds later he, again, appeared in the doorway. "Aren't you coming?"

This I had not been expecting. I was completely caught off guard.

"Wha... Won't Anton... be mad?" I stumbled over myself.

Mason's face became grave and serious. "He will not touch, Danica. Of that you have my word."

Yet another reason to feel safe around him. I quickly got out of the bed and followed after him. He walked at a semi-normal pace. Faster than usual, but slow enough for me to keep up. I didn't know what to say. Besides, I was too ecstatic and concentrating on hiding it to say anything anyway.

I was never expecting to make it out of that room alive.

I was beginning to think he wasn't going to kill me.... and if he was... then this was cruel and pointless.

I dismissed the thought immediately, deciding it didn't matter. His kitchen was absolutely massive. He was all over the kitchen. I couldn't keep track of him as he gathered what he needed. I picked a random seat at the table.

He cooked my breakfast on an island in the middle of the kitchen.

I found myself staring at the only feature of his that stuck out. His eyes. Such a deep blood red color was almost the opposite of the surrounding skin. I got colder the longer I stared at them. I averted my eyes with an involuntary shiver.

It took little more than a few minutes for him to finish. He slid a steaming plate across the table to me while he sat on the other side of the table from me. I picked up the fork he put on the plate.

"Can I ask you a question?" I pushed some egg into my mouth.

"Of course." His jaw tightened like he was too late to keep something from getting out.

"Why are your eyes that color?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I do?"

"Thanks to Magus and Estus," He said their names with what sounded like hate, "yes, you do."

I quickly ran through everything I had learned, and remembered.

"Because of what you eat?"

He nodded at me. "More precisely drink, but yes."

"Ok. I think I get it now." I returned to eating, my question answered.

There were long minutes of silence before he decided it was time to break it.

"Explain something to me, please. How can you be so calm?"

I just finished my breakfast and pushed the plate aside. "Calm about what?"

"Are you not understanding? I have to kill a human life in order to sustain myself." It didn't sound as if he cared what he had to do. More of he expected something more from me.

"It doesn't matter." I stated simply.

"What?! You don't care for the lives of your fellow humans?"

"I never said that. I can't say I'm happy about it. In fact, I'm sick at the thought, but it doesn't matter to me."

His eyes fell. "So, loss of human life appalls you, but you don't care? Is that right?"

"Only because it's you." I clarified. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

"So... you don't care that it's me extinguishing your kin? Even though it still appalls you?"

"That's correct." I agreed.

He looked up then. Hurt with a bit of shame was all over his face. His blood red eyes were almost.... sad? This time he blatantly disappeared in front of me.

I started, whipping my eyes around. I jumped up from the table and ran through the house, calling his name. He didn't answer me. He didn't come back. I walked slowly to my room. Grief threatened to overwhelm me. I barely made it to the bed before I couldn't go any further.

I laid on the bed, unmoving, for a long while.

* * *

**A/N/: Unfortunately, with a report to write for school and all, I will have less time to write. The paper's due Dec. 5th, so it'll be out of the way soon. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter may seem longer, but it's not. In terms of word count, it's the shortest. It just seems longer because it's mostly dialogue. Which means.... questions and explanations! Yay! lol. I hope you like it. I had more fun writing this chapter than any other so far. The title is very fitting. You'll see. Have fun with it!**

* * *

Playmates

"Fear not. He will return." A strangely familiar voice came from the corner of the room. Mason's corner.

I glanced over to find Magus sitting in the chair.

"I can see Mason's attraction to this spot. It affords a lovely few of the room and you." Magus complimented matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"Humans generally like to be comforted when distressed. Unless you're one of those that would prefer to keep to themselves instead of putting their problems on other people."

"You're here to comfort me?" I asked incredulously.

"I must say, you are by far the most interesting human I've chosen to interact with. Most are so hard to talk to when they're depressed. I usually have to... help them." He smiled slyly.

"Estus isn't with you today?"

"No. He decided some sanitarium would make for good entertainment." He waved his hand dismissively.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"'He got himself committed' would be one way of explaining it." He chuckled to himself while shaking his head, enjoying some private joke.

"Do they have a name for what's wrong with him?" I asked, unsure I wanted to know the answer.

"Why of course they do! I have the same problem."

I waited, expecting him to volunteer the information. He didn't. "Well, what is it?"

"Now why would I tell you? Where would be the fun in that?" He smiled wryly. "You have much to learn, Danica."

"How do I learn anything if you don't tell me anything?"

"That is not learning. That is simply me telling you. You must work in order to learn."

"Thank you, Ghandi...." I said, sarcastically.

"Ghandi had much to teach those who listened."

I wasn't particularly in the mood to listen. "Don't you ever quit?"

"No. He doesn't." Came the missing voice. I jumped as it was right next to me on the bed. I jumped right off the bed and barely landed on my feet.

"Ah. Back so soon? We aren't going to have a repeat of Essex Mountain, are we?" Magus ignored my show.

Estus sat up in a flash. "Hey! That wasn't my fault! They pulled a fire extinguisher on me!" Estus went off defensively.

"You _could_ have picked a more subtle way of resolving the situation."

"Well, yes. I _could_ have, now couldn't I." Estus smiled from ear to ear.

My skin crawled as part of some instinctual response. "Would you care to share what happened?" I beseeched Estus, trying to ignore Magus.

"I've _just_ been forbidden."

"What do you mean 'just'?! He didn't say a word!" I jabbed a finger at Magus.

Estus didn't answer. He just continued smiling.

"Just more questions for another time. There's another topic I want to focus on. Magus, what did you say when you first got here?"

"Fear not. He will return."

"Were you talking about Mason?"

"Correct."

"Then you know why he left?" More urgency was expressed in my voice than I intended.

"Correct again."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but he cut me off. "His reasons are for him to explain."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew what I was going to say. Could you take me to him?" I implored.

"I don't advise it."

"And why not?!"

"Because he's driving at 200 plus miles per hour. It would be hard to get you in the car at that speed." Estus broke in.

"Do you know where he's going?"

"He doesn't even know where he's going. How can you expect me to?" Magus replied. "He will return. You must be patient."

Patience was hard when you felt like a part of you was missing. Ripped away without warning and without preparation. A void only capable of being filled by the part that was missing.

"I'm sorry to say I cannot sympathize. I can, however, empathize. Though the only thing I can offer is a distraction. It would be pointless for you to lay in bed here doing nothing. Therefore, one of us will be here, at all times, while you are awake. I encourage you to make an effort to be active. It will help. Estus..." Magus commanded his attention and he perked up. "While you are here, dare I say, alone with her... I ask that you not damage her physically, mentally, or emotionally. She is to remain intact and undamaged. Please, do not scare her too badly."

"Are you seriously going to put me in charge of her?" Estus asked, eagerly.

"Nobody's in charge of me! _I'm_ in charge of me!" Neither of them seemed to be paying attention.

"Are you going to make me regret it?" Magus wondered.

"Only time will tell...." Estus' eyes gleamed with mischief. "Do you have any idea how much fun I can get into with a human hostage, er... partner?" He smiled deviously.

"I know all too well, my friend. Nothing serious, Estus." Magus commanded.

"Ok. Wait.... what falls under 'serious'?" He made air quotes.

Magus glared at him. "You know very well what does."

"Why do you two insist on leaving me out of every conversation?"

"Because we'd be here all day if I stopped to explain everything to you. Basically, it's easier." Magus explained.

I didn't like it, but I had to agree with him. Besides, it was hard to be completely interested when you weren't whole, so I tuned them out.

I reviewed everything that happened before Mason left. I was trying to figure out what would have made him leave. All I did was tell him murder didn't sit well with me, but what he had to do to survive didn't matter to me. What had I done wrong? In the course of my thoughts, I slowly drifted into sleep.

******

"Danica... wake up..." Mason's irresistible voice floated to me out of the darkness.

I groaned and searched for him. I could see nothing but black. My heart accelerated. Where was he?

"Danica, I'm here. Wake up."

The compulsion to find him was overwhelming. I shot upright. "Where are you?!" I was panting, my heart hammering in my ears.

"Sweet! It worked." Estus stood beside the bed, looking down on me.

My heart calmed and I relaxed. "What worked?" I murmured.

"You're awake now, so lets go! I'm so bored!" Estus lamented.

"Go? Go where?"

"That is a surprise, so come on!"

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"

He considered my question for a short time. Instead of answering, he seized my wrist and, before I could protest or resist, bent over and slung me over his shoulder. He straightened as if I weighed nothing and started for the door.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Put me down!" I futilely beat one fist against his back. He didn't appear to notice. His skin burned, too hot, where it touched mine. He held onto the one arm he grabbed and I didn't try to get it free for fear of being dropped. When it finally dawned on me that he intended on walking down the stairs, I gripped a fist full of his shirt and held on for dear life. He chuckled.

"Yeah... we'll see how funny it is if you drop me." I threatened.

I wasn't thinking I would be able to do anything to him, but Mason didn't seem to take kindly to people endangering me. My chest ached with loneliness. I stopped fighting Estus, switching back to not wanting to do anything.

"Ah! Finally! Submission." Estus observed.

I let that slide. This was not submission. This was depression.

We went out the front door to a car I can only presume is his. It was similar to Mason's. I wasn't talking make and model. I was talking the fact that it was shiny, mirror-like, and expensive. Estus put me in the passenger seat. The car seemed different though. When he turned it on, there was no purr. There was no sound at all save for a light buzzing.

"It's an electric car...." Estus didn't sound very happy when he said it. It sounded like he hated it. "Magus wasn't willing to give me a gas powered vehicle...." Was he... pouting?

That didn't make any sense to me. "Why would he forbid you from having a gas-powered car?"

"You don't know me very well." Estus laughed a laugh that made my skin crawl. Again, I didn't want to know.

"So... where are we going?" I still kinda wanted to know.

"I told you: It's a surprise." He drove away from Mason's house, accelerating faster the farther away we got. I spent the entire drive desperately clutching onto my seat. I didn't put my seatbelt on at the beginning and I couldn't pry my fingers off long enough to put it on.

We finally pulled into a parking lot. There were only a few other cars.

"Come on. Fun time." Estus said excitedly and quickly got out of the car.

I scrambled after him. He already had the trunk open and was rummaging through it.

"Are you ready to tell me what we're doing yet?" I asked, annoyed and impatient.

He slammed the trunk. "Paintball!" He dropped a huge pile of equipment in my arms with this huge, stupid grin on his face.

"Wha?! No! Why?! I don't know how to play _paintball_!" I complained.

"It's easy." He held up the gun and pointed at the barrel. "Point this end towards your opponent and pull the trigger. Oh! Which reminds me...." He opened the passenger door and pulled out two sheets of... something connected by straps and velcro. "This is for you." He set on top of the pile in my arms.

He continued walking towards a big roped off area with inflated structures of all shapes and sizes placed at random. We were headed for a gazebo. There were five other guys already there, joking around like they knew each other.

I hurried after him. "Well, what's this?"

"A kevlar vest."

"And again... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's armor."

"And why would I need armor?"

"Paintballs hurt." He glanced back at me and smiled.

Yes! This was most definitely going to be a very long day....

He payed some guy at a counter and the guy hefted two massive plastic bags of little green balls. Estus carried them and his equipment to an empty table. After setting down his stuff, he took mine and set it on another part of the table. Estus retrieved two gaudy gray jumpsuits and threw one at me, hitting the square in the face with it. I looked over at him and he was already zipping his up. I fumbled with it towards the same end. After I was done, he picked up the vest.

"Arms out." He commanded.

I held my arms out to my sides as he slipped the vest over my head so it sat on my shoulders. The velcro straps pulled around and secured the thing to my body. The vest covered pretty much my entire back and chest. I supposed that was a good thing. Apparently, paintballs hurt.

"Now, pay attention." He held up the gun I was going to be using. He went through and showed me how to use the laser sight, how to switch between 'safety', 'semi-auto', and 'full-auto', he explained the difference between the three functions. I tried to understand and remember all of it, but it was like trying to learn how to work something just by looking at it. It wasn't easy.

Next, he took a belt like thing with two canisters stuck through loops, pulled the lids off, ripped the bags of paintballs open and filled the canisters, then he handed me the belt after replacing the lids. I buckled the thing around my waist while he filled the other belt and did the same.

"Once we get in there, you'll learn fast. Pain is an excellent motivator and teaching tool." Estus told me.

"Are we going to be... shooting each other?" I wondered.

"No. We're going to be shooting them." He pointed over to the five guys I mentioned earlier. One of them saw him pointing.

"So... you're going to take on five guys at once?"

"Wrong again. _We_ are going to take on five guys at once."

"Like I'm gonna be much help..."

All five of the guys ambled over to us. They were confident, Estus was apathetic to the situation he was getting into and I was literally quaking in my boots.

"Are you looking for a game?" Said the guy who saw Estus pointing.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Estus said pleasantly. "Can you provide some good sport?"

"If by that you mean slaughtering you, then absolutely." He smiled viciously.

"But you will not be facing me alone. My friend here," He threw an arm around my shoulders, crushing me against him. "Will be helping me."

They all laughed in unison as I'm sure I was visibly trembling.

"We would be happy to murder the both of you." All five wore the same smile.

"Superb! Run along now. We'll meet you on the field." Estus made a 'shooing' gesture with his hand.

They eagelry prepared for the massacre I knew was on the horizon.

"Have faith, Danica. You'll do fine." He pressed a ski mask like object into my hands while donning his own.

Estus spun and marched towards the arena. I reluctantly followed, dreading the bruises that would show up tomorrow. Our five opponents were already in there and taking up positions on one end of the arena. Estus went to the opposite end.

He positioned me behind a pillar then went and crouched behind a small box.

"Ready!" Estus called out.

My stomach churned.

The other team called back the same. Paintballs immediately began pelting Estus' cover non-stop. I peeked around the corner of my cover. Two guys were unloading shot after shot into Estus' protection. One guy's head jerked as he was hit in the face with two paintballs fired in rapid succession. He stood up, kicked the dirt and walked off the field. Several projectiles impacted my pillar causing me to cower back behind it. I glanced over at where Estus was. He was no longer there and yet paintballs continued to impact the cube. When had he moved? Where had he gone?

'Shit! Where is he?!' drifted to me from the other side.

I risked another peak around the corner only to catch the second exposed guy leaving. He just took down two guys and nobody knew where he was. I was debating whether it would be safer to move to a different location or remain where I was and hope they didn't come for me. After all, I had no idea where they were.

I decided to move. I lied down on my stomach and crawled a short distance around the unexposed side of my pillar to another that was on its side. Pulling myself up, I sat slouched against the pillar, remaining as hidden as possible. I slowly looked around the corner I placed myself next to.

I still couldn't see anybody.

"Still alive?" Estus' low voice was right in my ear.

I jumped and snapped around. Sure enough, he was sitting right next to me in roughly the same position as I was.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" I whispered back, harshly.

He stifled a laugh. "Doing what?"

"You know quite well what I mean!"

"Hold that thought for just one moment." Almost faster than I could comprehend, he rolled onto his knees and brought his gun up above the cover, firing two quick shots over my head before returning to his previous position. "Now, where were we?"

"What did you just do?"

"3 down. 2 to go."

"What?! When did you...." I quickly glanced around my corner, but still couldn't see anybody.

When I looked back, Estus was gone. I quickly scrambled over to the other end of the cover and stuck my head around the corner. Estus was gone. There was no trace of him.

I receded back behind my protection lest I get shot. Here. Where I didn't know where everybody was, I constantly felt like somebody was behind me. Like somebody could and would come out of nowhere and shoot me.

I rolled over onto my knees and just barely poked my head over the the fallen pillar. It was deathly quiet and there was zero activity. I scanned the field once then ducked. All hell broke loose when I ducked.

"There he is! Fire!!" Yelled somebody.

Paintball shots erupted en masse.

"Get him! Get him!" The second guy screamed

I peeked over once more. They were both in plain view of me. I instinctively fell to the ground in hiding, then pulled myself into a sitting position once more. After I got all situated, I noticed Estus sitting next to me.

"Wait! If you're here.... then who are they shooting at?!"

He shrugged. "Like I know?"

"Well, you're their opponent. Who else would they be shooting at?"

"You? You're their opponent, too."

"While, technically, this was true. I didn't consider it true. I'd been hiding the entire round, leaving Estus on his own to deal with 5 enemies.

"Which is exactly why you're going to take them out."

"No. I can't shoot them. You said yourself, 'paintballs hurt'!"

"They knew what they were getting into." He considered that statement for a moment, then corrected himself. "Well.... they _thought_ they knew what they were getting into."

"So they don't know you either?"

"Come on." Estus grabbed my arms and easily manipulated me into a kneeling position like he had a third or fourth hand. He proceeded to kneel behind me and place his hands soothingly on my shoulders. I didn't know if he was aware, but.... he didn't come across as 'soothing' most of the time.

He chuckled. "Magus is of the same opinion. Now, put the stock of the rifle against the inside of your shoulder: here." He tapped the inside of my right shoulder.

I brought the stock up and placed it against my shoulder how it felt comfortable.

"Good. Now, sight down the barrel at your target."

I looked down range at my intended targets. Who were just sitting there in a crouched position. They weren't looking around. They weren't moving. They were completely oblivious to our presence. Against my better judgment, I lined the barrel up. I was careful to keep my finger away from the trigger and it was hard not to notice Estus' hands on account of my shoulders beginning to burn through all the clothes I was wearing. It was only mildly distracting....

The gun went off several times of its own accord. My fingers didn't get near the trigger and Estus' hands didn't move. I dropped the gun in surprise.

"Marvelous! Two direct hits." Estus commented happily.

I beheld my targets. Both were splattered with paint and did not look happy about it. The guy Estus arranged this match with was headed straight for us with his face mask off. Estus removed his and I figured I might as well do the same.

"Are you unhappy with the outcome?" Estus asked politely after he was in range.

"Of course I am! You cheated!" Our opponent accused Estus.

Estus appeared truly hurt by his accusation. "How exactly do you propose I cheated?"

This gave him pause. Like he hadn't thought it through that far.

"Look on the bright side, my friend. At least we didn't place bets." Estus wheeled about. "Come, Danica. We are done here." He departed without another word.

Not wanting to be left there by myself, I hurried after him.

"Don't you think that was a little... abrupt?" I asked.

Estus glanced over his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes. It was."

We spent the next few minutes gathering up our stuff. I reflected on everything weird that happened: him disappearing and reappearing, the gun going off by itself, the two guys holding perfectly still for me. The fact he was able to out maneuver 5 guys.

I got the distinct feeling of movement. I found myself in Estus' car, driving away from the paintball arena.

"You don't want to play anymore?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged. "I had my fun. Unless you're volunteering." He looked at me hopefully.

"Oh no. No no no. Drive on, pleases."

"That's what they all say..." Estus sighed.

I threw him a strange look.

"Well, it might as well be." he smiled.

"Where are we going then?"

"I'm taking you home. No sense in keeping you out any longer."

"Isn't my apartment in the opposite direction?"

"Right." He seemed worried like he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Then... why aren't we going that way?"

"Because I'm not taking you to your apartment."

"Then where...." And then it dawned on me.

He was taking me back to Mason's mansion, but why did he call it my home? My next question came with the realization.

"Do you know where Mason is?"

Estus contemplated that question.

"What if I do?"

" Will you take me to him?!" I pleaded.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I was determined to find him.

"Magus has ordered me to stay out of your affairs."

"Do you always do everything Magus tells you to?"

Estus laughed as if that was the mos pointless and idiotic question he'd ever heard." Of course not!"

"Then take me to him! Please!"

"This was a personal request."

"So?"

"So... things get ugly when people don't follow Magus's personal requests."

"What's he gonna do?"

He stopped in front of Mason's house and removed the key from the ignition.

"Well, lets see... The last time was..." Estus thought for a moment. "Ever heard of the St. Valentine's Day Massacre?"

"Yeah... so what?"

He continued staring like I was missing something obvious.

"No way. Now you're just messing with me."

"Believe what you will. I know the truth." He opened the door and left the car. I chased after him.

"There are... numerous holes in.... your truth."

I followed him into the living room where he lazily plopped down in a leaher chair.

"Please, give me the honor and satisfaction of plugging them." HE commanded with a vicious smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Ok... for one there's the matter of your age. You two are barely teenagers."

He half smiled. "How old would you say we are?"

"Him? 16, maybe 17. You can't be more than 18."

"Ha! I can't say I suspected differently."

"What does that mean?"

He ignored my question." Next hole."

I scowled. "Are you labeling yourselves as capable of homicide?"

"Homicide is the killing of one human by another. It doesn't apply." A voice echoed through the house.

"Who was that?" I asked warily.

Estus gestured behind me. I turned around to find Magus seated comfortably.

"Would 'murder' be a more apt term?"

"That depends on what you qualify as 'murder'."

"The killing of a human being without ample justification."

"Is not an animal attacking because a human encroached on its territory ample justification? Does not the slaughter of an animal for sport qualify as murder?"

I as caught off guard by his reaction. Magus was leaning forward, glaring at me with malice. He quickly cleared his throat and sat back. Just as quickly as it had appeared, his anger and rage vanished.

"Forgive me. Humans are not my favorite race." Traces of the past malice lingered in his eyes.

"Nice job for your first time." Estus whispered as he walked past me.

I let that one go for another time. "What do you have against humanity?"

"Old wounds. Lucky for you, humanity has changed much over the years."

"How many years exactly?"

Magus smiled at me. "Ha. Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that."

"Very well.... Are you going to give me decent answers or avoid and ignore my questions?" I took Estus' seat since he wasn't here and didn't seem to be coming back.

"One cannot discover unless one investigates." Magus advised. "What's on your mind?"

"I have so many questions for you I don't know where to begin."

"Are they about me or are they about Mason?"

"Some of both. The majority are probably about you."

"Which ones would you rather have answered?"

It wasn't a matter of what I wanted answered, it was a matter of some of them it would have been more appropriate for Mason to answer instead of Magus.

"Ah. Very well. Would you prefer I choose one for you?"

I gave him a strange look and shifted uncomfortably where I was sitting. It made me uneasy whenever he responded to something I didn't say. "No...." I trailed off for a moment. "I have a question for you. Why... no, how is better. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I don't know! You just respond to me even when I don't say anything. It's.... It's... I don't know what I'm talking about." I gave up. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Not knowing how to explain something is a better explanation than not knowing what you're talking about." Magus pointed out.

"See?! Right there! You did it again!" I yelled at him.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Danica." He shifted to laying on the couch..

"Of course you don't...." Magus and Estus were the first people I had met that could piss me off by doing nothing. Speaking of him....

As if on cue, Estus walked back into the living room holding a phone to his ear.

"Yes. I know you would very much like to know my location, but you'll have to find that out for yourself. I'm not going to make this easy for you." He flopped over into a chair sideways, lounging like nothing mattered.

I looked at Magus while pointing at Estus, wondering what the hell was going on. Magus had his face buried in his hand, groaning. This made me even more curious and confused. Estus got up out of the chair and nonchalantly ambled over to Magus.

"Excuse me for just one second, General." He flung the phone at Magus who caught it without a second thought and immediately brought it to his ear.

"I do sincerely hope that's not _your_ Spec Ops team outside." Magus said with what sounded like heartfelt concern.

Was it a bad sign that whenever I was around them, they seemed to be in some kind of trouble with the military? Magus ripped the phone away from his ear as screaming came out of the speaker. He held the phone at arms length as if it was contaminated. I looked around for Estus, wondering where he went. He disappeared... again.

"What's this about a Spec... Ops team?" I inquired.

Magus held up one finger. "Wait for it...."

I looked at him, wanting to say 'For what?' when bloodcurdling screams were heard from outside. One after another, they rang out eventually quieting.

A few seconds after the last one was silenced, I heard the front door open. Estus walked back into the living room whistling and dusting off his clothes. He ambled right back over to Magus and retrieved the phone.

"Now... where were we, General?"

I jumped up. "Will one of you _please_ tell me what the _hell_ you two are doing?!"

Magus held up his hands. "Don't look at me. This is his idea."

Estus simply smiled at me. "General, calm down. Getting angry and yelling is not going to do either of us any good."

He paused for a moment, listening. "Oh! Was that _your_ Spec Ops team? I'm terribly sorry. Would you like me to have their remains delivered?"

He feigned sorrow for his deed. "General, no. I would never. Fear not. I will ship the jars first class." Another pause. "Of course _jars_!" Estus rolled his eyes. "It would be a waste of space to put them all in coffins. Even if they all went into the same coffin." Yet another pause. "If you do not wish to handle them, I could just send them directly to the next of kin."

Magus held out one finger and pointed it towards the phone, then made a 'come here' gesture. The phone flew away from Estus and into Magus' waiting grasp.

"I'm sorry, General. He'll have to call you back." Magus hung up and glared at Estus. Estus appeared to be pouting.

"Are you ready to explain yourselves?" I glared at them both.

"I believe my partner in crime desires I get a new playmate." Estus answered.

"A... playmate? Is that what you call that?"

"Well, yes. I was just entertaining myself."

"And what about the guys outside? Were they entertainment?" I was starting to get really mad now.

Estus seemed to think about it for a minute. "Yeah." He jumped backwards into the chair, shifting around till he got comfortable.

"Aren't you going to do something? I mean what he just did was.... _inhuman_!" I yelled at Magus.

He raised one eyebrow. "You're still working under the assumption that we're human?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The shortest chapter yet at only 3162 words and 5 pages! But there are not shortages of surprises and twists in this one!**

**To JocelynA: This message is specifically directed at you since you are the one my brother has been picking on though anyone is welcome to read this if they desire the truth. It was suggested to me that this was a fitting time and place to explain. You'll see why after reading the chapter. The characters Magus Zanin and Estus Storm are original and in no way related to Twilight as is obvious. The former, Magus Zanin, is my brother's creation. Which is why his account is named such. I apologize if he was being a pain. The latter, Estus Storm, is my creation. They were both conceived in the same fashion hence why they are always together. Unfortunately, due to their immense power we had been unable, until now, to place them in any kind of a story. Again I apologize for my brother if he was being a pain.**

* * *

Developments

I opened my mouth to continue, but then thought better of it. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. Looking back, they'd been all but out right flaunting the truth in front of me. I fell back on the couch.

"All right, fine... Suppose you're not human.... then what are you?"

Magus looked over to Estus.

"It's not like I care either way." Estus said with a shrug "It's your call."

"I suppose I will then. Feel free to interrupt me whenever you feel it necessary to ask a question."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell you our story." He gestured from Estus to himself. "_How_ we came to be here and _why_ we came to be here. We had been friends for a while. We took on quests and enemies as a team. We learned each other's fighting styles, techniques, and personalities. We became intimately aware of every aspect of each other. Gradually, we built up power and resources. We had castles built in the kingdom of Metamorphia for me and in the Burgean Mountains for Estus.

"In order to understand our history, you must understand the history of our home. All the races of our world were originally nomads through space. Our ancestors traveled with a race known as The Druids. They are as close to omnipotent as most races have come. The only exceptions are the Extinguishers, but that is another tale for another time. Our ancestors traveled the stars with our protectors for millennia.

"However, eventually they became bored and asked The Druids to find them a home. The Druids had visited Earth in the past and were partial to the humans at the time, so they returned and left our ancestors here. More millennia passed and humans advanced technologically. Humans discovered more and more about our ancestors. They discovered many of us had gifts or powers, whatever you will, so they began capturing us." His voice took a dark, hateful turn.

"They forced us to use our powers for their benefit. We were forced to fight in wars. These practices went on for centuries.... until The Druids returned. They returned to check on us. What they found appalled them. Lucky for your race they decided their priority was to save their charges. Psionic messages were broadcast to every magical creature on Earth. They were told to meet at planned points. Every creature that was able to make it, did. The Druids rescued us from your race.

"The took us away and we traveled with them for centuries before we desired land again. The Druids were unable to find a planet for us, so they made one. Druidawn was created in the image of Earth because it was the only planet we all came to love. It took 100 years to manufacture Druidawn. After it was complete, it was given to us as a gift. A Druid was elected to stay behind and look after us and their creation. This Druid was named The Sleeping Guardian. He became bored after only a few hundred Druidawn years and put himself into a trance, biding his time till The Druids returned.

"He was still partially aware of most events on Druidawn. He also fully woke himself every once in a while to check on everything. Life continued as usual on Druidawn until the races broke out in war. We had been tainted by human violence and brutality. We were killing each other like you humans seem to enjoy so much. The entire planet was engulfed in the war. Since this presented a danger to the entire planet, The Sleeping Guardian intervened.

"Druidawn had been divided into ten territories when it was originally constructed, but The Druids saw no need to appoint rulers. After all, we were all peaceful races. War was new to us. After The Sleeping Guardian ended the wars, he held contests to elect Overlords for the ten territories. He bestowed immortality and a few other gifts on the winners before returning to his slumber. The intention was for these Overlords to rule their respective territories permanently.

"This brings us to our participation in events. As I told you before, I chose my realm as Metamorphia. Metamorphia is ruled by Vanderis, the most powerful of all the Overlords. He is ruthless and evil. We had and still have a long-standing feud. Estus elected to build his castle in the Burgean Mountains though he chose his realm as the Zeevar Desert. Estus' castle was a gift from another Overlord. Riaan, another of his own race, rules the Zeevar Desert. She is short-tempered and merciless. We were constantly at war with our respective Overlords.

"We accumulated power over the years though we never revealed all of it. However, the time came when the whole planet was once again threatened. We had developed contacts with the Karns, an alien race. They warned us of an invasion fleet that was coming. The Ceyx were going to claim Druidawn as their own. The Karns gave us a few ships to help, but it was not nearly enough to beat back an invasion.

"Estus and I took our armies off Druidawn, onto the Karn ships in orbit. We used them as boarding parties and overran the Ceyx. Many of our troops were annihilated and most of the Carn ships were destroyed, but the Ceyx inevitably fled. The battle was over by the time The Sleeping Guardian became aware of what was happening. He never had to intervene. Estus and I had saved our entire world and most were none the wiser.

"Once we returned to the surface, we were confronted by The Sleeping Guardian. He was amazed that two elementals were able to repel an entire invasion fleet. He explained that we presented a difficult choice. We were too powerful to remain on Druidawn. We tipped the balance of power too far away from the Overlords. We were banished. Forever exiled from Druidawn.

"The Karns gave us our own ship with which we wandered space for 15 years. During our seclusion, we educated ourselves about technology; as much as we could. In the course of a hyperspace jump, we encountered an unidentified anomaly. It threw our ship off course and deep into the galaxy. We emerged into this system, our ship incapable of another jump and heavily damaged. We both had heard stories and were well acquainted with our history, so we knew well where we were. It was still unexpected that we be put in front of the very world all our friends desired to destroy.

"We were planning on wreaking havoc for our own amusement, but to our surprise your race had developed and evolved much since our ancestors left. You were beginning to learn the value of peace and compassion, so we decided to live among you until we could fix our ship. Unfortunately, we quickly discovered humans had not advanced nearly enough for your technology to be useful to us. We are effectively stranded until you advance enough for us to repair our ship. Now you know our story."

My mouth hung open in astonishment. Of _every_ explanation I expected.... there was _nothing_ on my list that was even on the same level as the truth. The entire story was so.... _preposterous_.... that it had to be true. Both Magus and Estus chuckled at some unspoken joke. _Or_ they were laughing at me and I just didn't know it.

They both burst into hysterics.

Yeah.... they were laughing at me.... again.

I let them have their laugh then tried to clarify for my own sake.

"So let me get this straight.... every magical and mythical creature.....every creature that fuels the imagination of the human race..... was once here?"

"That is correct" Magus confirmed.

"So what are you?"

"I am an air elemental."

"And him?" I looked over at Estus.

"I am a fire elemental." Estus replied proudly.

Dare I say, that explains so much.....

"I believe it does, Danica, I believe it does." Magus chuckled.

Estus smiled innocently.

Ok, Danica.... you have a lot of questions. Don't get sidetracked.

"What year did you arrive?"

"By your calendar? I believe it was 1908."

"You're over a hundred years old?!"

"He shook his head. "I am over 200 years old. Estus is over 300." Magus corrected.

"Rest assured we are quite young. He is barely out of his adolescence." Estus added with a smirk identical to the one Magus was wearing.

"Are you _sure_ you two aren't related?"

"We might as well be, for all that we've been through." Magus pointed out.

"I have yet to meet somebody as fun as Magus." Estus commented.

"I'm not so sure I agree with your definition of 'fun'......"

Stay on topic, Danica.

"Do you wish to start a philosophical discussion?" Magus warned.

"No...." I said warily.

"Then do not challenge an idea you do not wish to discuss." He explained

"I don't want to discuss philosophy. I _do_ want to discuss similarities and differences between you and humanity."

Estus chuckled. "What you see is what you get."

My eye brows furrowed. "That's about a confusing statement."

"He means, what you see are all the similarities there are." Magus broke in.

"Why are you always alternating sentences? One of you will say something then the other will explain it."

"Like I said, we know each other very well. But I keep interjecting because if we went his route," Magus glared at Estus. "we'd be here all day going in circles."

"So you're only similar physically?"

"Correct."

"What are the differences?" I had a feeling this was going to get very interesting very fast.

"There are a great great many differences." Magus answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Like what?" I pressed.

Estus leaped to his feet, smiling excitedly. Magus stood up silently and looked around.

"We'd best go somewhere else. Somewhere without so many ignitable objects." Magus offered his hand to me.

"We're in the middle of a forest.... this is no place like that for.... thousands of miles." I placed my hand tentatively in his.

"Precisely." Magus said with a smile.

I blinked and everything disappeared. Mason's living room and house vanished. His garage and the gravel surrounding his house went away. The entire forest vaporized. There was nothing as far I could see. Magus released my hand and stepped back a little. I spun in a circle looking for any familiar land mark, but there was absolutely nothing anywhere. The whole of civilization had vanished.

"W-where are we?" I asked a little scared.

"The salt flats. In Utah." Magus responded.

My eyes went wide. That was.... impossible! "B-but we....we were in Boston! On the _east coast_! Not even two seconds ago!" I shouted in surprise.

"The word 'impossible' does not exist with us, Danica. We can do anything and everything we desire _whenever_ we desire. We are not bound by the limitations, mental or physical, of humanity."

"There are a dozen different ways for us to do _anything_!" Estus called out excitedly.

I hadn't even remembered he was here.

"Besides physically, how are you two different from each other?"

"We have many of the same abilities, but the differences lie in our natural or genetic abilities. Mine work a bit more... subtly than Estus', so he will give a demonstration." Magus gave up the stage to Estus by stepping back and out of the way.

I didn't think it was possible for Estus to smile any wider than he was at that moment. He was about to.... do something when Magus stopped him.

"Wait.... I have a better idea." A warm breeze blew by us.

"Oh! That _is_ a better idea!" Estus said excitedly.

"What? What's a better idea?"

"Just watch." Magus said.

Several seconds later, another vampire floated up to us, stopping several feet away. She had bright blood red eyes, flowing blond hair, and a large bag slung over her shoulder.

"What are you three doing all the way out here?" She sang.

"Performing a demonstration." Magus replied politely.

"Oh well, lets dispense with the pleasantries, shall we?" She roughly dropped the bag.

"My thoughts exactly!" Estus replied.

"Oh no. You two don't have to remain. I'm only interested in her." She pointed one long elegant finger directly at me and breathed in. "Oh... she does smell quite exquisite. The winds do not lie."

A chill ran down my spine and goosebumps raised on my arms.

"Yoohoo! Blondie! I'm still here!" Estus was waving his arms wildly in an effort to draw attention to himself.

I leaned a little closer to Magus. "Is.... is he insane?"

Magus smiled. "Insane by whose standards?"

She glared at Estus. "Fine. Since you're so eager to die." She glanced once more towards me and a second chill ran down my spine. "I'll be with you in just a second, dear."

"Uh-uh. I ain't that easy, dear." Estus interrupted with a mocking smile.

All of a sudden, the vampire was sliding several feet backwards through the salt and Estus was gone.

I was about to speak, but Magus beat me to it. "She got a little too close."

"But where's Estus?" As I spoke, the vampire leaped from where she was in a flash just as flame leaped up from where she was.

My hand shot up to protect my face even though I felt no heat.

Magus rested a cool hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Rest assured. No harm will come to you." He straightened up and raised his voice. "Estus, finish this. We have incoming."

Incoming? More of them? What were they dragging me into? My heart picked up the pace. They _seemed_ to understand what they were fighting, but they didn't treat the situation like they understood. Calm down, Danica. Magus and Estus are anything but average. You _could_ potentially walk away from this.

The vampire, who had been moving as nothing more than a blur, suddenly stopped, hovering off the ground a few inches.

"What is this? What's going on?!" She snarled.

"Just calm down, Blondie. Your friend is coming." Estus commented off-handedly.

A second, male vampire, zipped up to our little group.

"Ah! You're just in time." Magus said raising an open hand, palm towards him. I noticed his other hand was in the same position in regards to the female.

Magus moved his right hand over so it was next to his left. As he did so, the guy floated through the air to a position next to the female. Estus walked slowly forward till he was several feet away from them.

Suddenly, realization sparked in her eyes. "No.... it can't be....." She whispered. "The Demons?"

"The what?" I asked and glanced at Magus who was smirking and Estus was outright smiling wide.

"So we finally have names?" Estus asked.

The male was wearing an identical look of surprise as the woman. "You two are nothing but a myth..... a legend.... There's never been any proof!"

"And there will continue to be none. Only clues will be left." Magus finished.

The woman's face grew hard and hateful. "You will die soon enough. Teams composed of the oldest and most powerful of our kind are hunting you."

"Ooo!! We're being _hunted_, too?!" Estus squealed in excitement.

I didn't think I would ever understand what Estus thought was fun about being hunted. He held two fingers from one hand out towards the vampires.

"Any last words?" Estus inquired.

The woman's face remained the same. "You both shall die."

The guy's eyes widened in fear.

A massive jet of flame sprouted from Estus' fingers, engulfing both the vampires. My eyes widened in horror. I was frozen where I stood. My feet refused to budge. I can't protest as Estus roasts the two of them alive. The streaming inferno lasted for only a few seconds that felt like an eternity to me. When it finally abated, Magus dropped his hands as a few stray ashes flitted away on a light breeze.

My mouth continued to hang open in shock. Were they heartless? Did they just not care? How could they throw away two lives without so much as batting an eye?

_It's a matter of survival if you must know._ Magus' voice bounced around the inside of my skull.

I shook my head, jerked back to my senses. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

It took me a moment to realize we were back at Mason's mansion. "Wait.... how'd we get back here so fast?"

"The same way we left! Insta-travel!" Estus broke down laughing.

"A crude name, but truthful if nothing else." Magus admitted.

"So you both can....."

Magus nodded for Estus was still debilitated.

"What else can you do?"

"Practically anything you or I could imagine. The sky's the limit as you human's say."

Estus picked himself up, recovered from his hysterics. "What you saw me do is my specialty. Only I am capable of such a feat." Hints of pride were present in his voice.

"As I said, my specialty works a bit more subtly."

"But it is no less deadly. I assure you."

If they had kept going back and forth like that any faster, my head would have started to spin. Estus held out his hand to which the T.V. remote promptly floated. I blinked not _entirely_ sure of what I just saw. He gave a slight smile, but otherwise appeared completely bored.

"Sometimes there's some decent tidbit on your news stations." Estus explained as he flipped through channels until coming across CNN. He immediately perked up and sat up. They were displaying a live video feed of open ocean or some water source.

A male newscaster started speaking shortly after Estus flipped to the channel.

"We have a live feed from above the Mediterranean Sea where merely moments ago the _entire_ island of Sicily vanished from the face of the earth. There was no flash of light, no explosion, no warning of any kind. According to eyewitness accounts, it simply faded away. No sound can be heard from the bustling island. It's like it simply didn't exist. Open water is all that remains."

"Excuse us. We must take our leave." Magus said politely before they both vanished into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to post this. I actually JUST finished writing it. There's been a lot of stress at home lately and I haven't been writing much. Anyway, forget that. And now... the moment you've all been waiting for... is HERE! Read and find out and enjoy. I hope you like it. I was extremely happy with the way the beginning of this chapter turned out. I hope everybody likes reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**New Friend**

Sicily… disappeared…

How was that even possible? Entire islands don't just up and vanish from the face of the planet. It didn't work that way. Besides, who would even have the resources to accomplish such a feat? I eventually came to the conclusion that no human could have been responsible. But… then… who did that leave?

******

I was beginning to get antsy and restless. Nobody had come to check up on me in several hours. I decided to go for a walk in an attempt to keep my mind occupied for a time. Sticking my hand outside, I discovered it was a little chilly this evening. In the foyer, I found a coat closet and looked through it. Most of the jackets and coats I found looked as if they were made for somebody twice my size. I dug until I found one that fit ok and then stepped outside. Mason's coat closet was larger than my bathroom at the apartment. I did a lot of digging.

I had no idea when Mason might be back and I didn't think Magus and Estus would be back for a while; if at all. They left in a hurry at least; barely even said goodbye. Like clockwork, Magus stepped out of the trees into the clearing around Mason's house.

"Mason has requested a moment with you before we take our leave for a while."

"What? Where is he?" I asked glancing around.

"Try to relax." Magus stopped a few steps away and closed his eyes.

Something clicked inside me. Some instinct put me on the defensive. Based on what, I had no idea. A force expanded from Magus like a wall toward me. I had no clue what it was, but it didn't falter or stop. Like a wave, it swept over me and around me, constricting. The energy started squeezing my head. The pressure so intense, I thought my head would pop. I gritted my teeth and tried to deny the pain, but it just grew. My legs felt weak and just when I thought I could take it no more, I was released.

The force relinquished its grip, receded, and vanished. The relief was instantaneous and most welcome. My breath rushed out of my lungs with it, my legs almost gave out. Magus was staring at me in complete and utter surprise before smiling with excitement.

"We will discuss this upon my return, and trust me, I very much look forward to it, but, right now, I'm out of time. I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." He took those last few steps between us.

As soon as he reached me, the force returned. What was once a simple blanket that enwrapped me was now a piercing blade. It rammed straight into my forehead. Whatever shield protected me before, now simply shattered like porcelain.

It offered zero protection against the assault.

Searing pain spiked through my mind. I let out a scream before collapsing into black. I did not fall unconscious though. I was still aware of myself. I just wasn't aware of anything else. I couldn't see, feel, taste, smell, or hear anything but my own thoughts.

Despite hating Magus and not knowing what was happening, I felt a strange sense of peace: almost like I wanted to be here; like this was a good thing. Then there was what Magus said when he first appeared: Mason has requested a moment with you…

But then… how is me being in a comatose state going to accomplish that? Magus had a way of getting inside my head. Maybe he was going to connect me to Mason; wherever Mason was. That thought gave me further cause to remain and cooperate.

I had faith that he would come back, but I didn't want to wait. I would have been out searching for him if I had an idea about where to begin. It was frustrating sometimes when Magus or Estus wouldn't tell me something that they very obviously could. Half the time it seemed like they hated me, and the other half it seemed like they enjoyed my company. And I never knew when they were going to switch modes, nor did I even know which mode there were in at any one time without some kind of hint. It was extremely frustrating.

I sat there… stood there… Danica, stay focused. I floated there in dead space for what seemed like several minutes going through my thoughts. I figured this was a good time to sort out my feelings for Mason. There was an undeniable connection between us; the likes of which I had never experienced before. I wondered if what I had with Mason was anything like what a guy named Darryl claimed to have with me… or was it stronger? I had no standard with which to compare, no way of saying one way or the other.

That thought was immediately followed by: did Mason share the connection? Did he love me as much as I loved him? Did he desire my company as much as I desired his? I refused Darryl those years ago in high school. Did that mean I might refuse Mason? I promptly abandoned that idea on the grounds that I couldn't and wouldn't refuse him… even in death.

I so wanted Mason to accept me, but I still didn't want to force him. He seemed to genuinely like me, but at the same time hated me or hated himself because of his feelings. For the first time it clicked with me that I might actually be causing him pain by just being there or asking him to stay. What I can only describe as anxiety flooded through my mind. I was all of a sudden anxious and scared to meet him again. How would he react? All I had to go on was Magus telling me this was what Mason wanted.

My train of thought stopped as things got interesting. I began hearing and feeling again: faint breezes at first, the cool night air, the rustling of leaves. I picked up that moist, musty smell from a damp forest. Spots of light started on my eyes, expanding to fill my vision. I could feel my hair moving slightly in the breeze. Goosebumps pricked up on my arms from being suddenly exposed to cold air again. All my senses came slowly back to normal. It was a dizzying experience after being without them for so long. The spots of light expanded and focused, separating into trees. After everything seemed to be working properly again, I felt around my body, making sure I was intact and unharmed at my new location… I looked up… wherever my new location was.

"Danica?" The voice sounded tentative, unsure.

Not unsure about whether I was me, but unsure whether it should be speaking.

The beautiful voice evoked pangs of longing and loneliness in my chest. It hurt to hear it. Everything had a surreal feel to it. Like I wasn't really here or this–whatever 'this' was–wasn't truly happening. I knew who the voice belonged to: the man I so desperately wanted to come back, I turned around slowly; hoping, wanting him to be standing there. I blocked out any doubts, willing him to be there.

And he was!

After seeing his face for the first time in longer than I ever cared to go again, I lost all thoughts of controlling myself. I bounded the short distance to him in only a few steps. After leaping through the air, into him, I thought I jumped full force into a wall for a split second. Mason caught me, but didn't slide backwards or even budge. I wondered for an instant if he even felt the impact. It hurt me, but I ignored the pain, not caring, because I had my arms around him for the first time.

His cold skin made goose bumps rise over my arms. Since he was taller, I was hanging on him, my feet barely on the ground. I was too preoccupied to think about where my jacket had gone. Burying my face in his neck, I breathed in deeply. His sweet scent flooded my head, clouding my mind and sending me into a blissful daze. His arms came up around me, pressing me against him and lifting me off the ground. I picked up the slack, pulling my arms tighter.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered, barely audible. I knew he heard me. "Why?"

I could feel my eyes growing wet. Any minute now, tears would start trickling down his neck and chest and my cheeks to be soaked up by his shirt.

"I needed to take some time to try and sort myself out. Understand what I was feeling and why. Unfortunately… that required me to distance myself from you."

"What... were you feeling?" I asked, blinking back tears before pulling away and looking up at him.

He stared straight back. His eyes were no longer a sharp blood red. They were faded and lighter.

"The same things I'm feeling now. Especially since now you're right here… in front of me."

His faded red orbs burned into mine as my heart rate doubled.

He continued, dropping his arms to his sides. "I couldn't understand you. The effect you had… _have_ on me is unique. I should have stayed away. Every piece of common sense in me screamed '_Leave_!' every time I was with you… and I ignored it. I still can't understand how I went merely a week without you before caving! I've up and left, leaving people without a second thought in the past! I'm unable to understand what makes you so special."

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Even now…" His hand came up in a flash, slowing when it got close to my face. "The undying urge to… touch you…" The backs of his fingers grazed my cheek. "…is burning."

Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. It's not like I was going to anyway. However, the effect of his fingers on my skin was spontaneous and amazing. His fingers were ice. They raised goose bumps on my skin, but where they physically touched my cheeks.... burned. It was fire under my skin. A buzz zipped through my body. I loved it.

I picked my hand up and started to move it closer to his face. His eyes flickered down for just a second before locking with mine again. The moon lit only half his face–and even then not so well–, leaving the other half in black. His eyes appeared to glow despite the odd coloring. I forgot about my hand. It continued, of its own accord, toward his dark white face. I lost myself in his eyes. My heart pounded louder and louder in my ears. Faster and faster.

There was a fire behind his eyes as they bored into mine. Growing ever more luminescent it seemed. My hand came up between our faces. There seemed to be less distance between us than we started with. I traced the dark circles under his eyes; the only colored spots on his body. He didn't blink as I ran my finger along the rim of his eye.

His skin was ice like his fingers, hard like stone. Electricity buzzed through my fingertips and into my hand, making it tremble. My heart hammered away in my chest, seeming like it wanted to burst out. I was sure it would. I had trouble remembering how to breathe. My fingers traced a circuitous pattern across his cheek and down then back.

My fingers passed lightly over his cold perfect lips. His eyes showed incredible yearning. The distance between us got less and less by the second. I brought my hand back and cupped it around his cheek, feeling the electricity stronger than ever, running up my arm. His hand slid around to the nape of my neck. Goose bumps redoubled across my neck and shoulders.

Mason brushed his lips against mine, letting out a breath. His breath invaded my mouth and nose, clouding my once clear head. It was the sweetest fragrance I thought I would ever smell. I breathed in trying to fill myself with it. He pressed his lips against mine. An electrical jolt shot through my entire body. My lips felt ablaze. They burned. Which, to my body, translated into desire.

My left hand shot up twining itself into his hair and dragging him closer. I pressed my body against his, wanting to be closer to him. I inhaled again, committing his fragrance to the deepest parts of my mind.

His hands came up and disentangled mine from his hair as he pulled away.

"Let's not get carried away." He warned.

I barely heard him. I was desperately trying to catch my breath. He remained perched over me, supporting me at the end of our.... indescribable kiss. I was leaning on him. Afraid my legs wouldn't support me. A spray of sparks would have made it cliché. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"I don't see how I ever could have killed you." He whispered so low, I'm not sure I was meant to hear it.

We stood there for a while, me wrapped in his arms. I knew it had to end eventually. I just wish it hadn't had to end quite so soon.

"We're out of time unfortunately." Mason said quietly

"No… not yet." I groaned, pulling my arms around him tighter.

"I don't want to leave you again so soon, but I have work to do. I have to make money some how. I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few days. I promise."

As much as I wanted to I knew it was useless to fight him, so I let him go. He promised he would be back, but… a few days is a long time.

"I convinced Magus to make provisions for you at my house. You'll live there till I get back. I'm so sorry I have to leave you again. I will be back soon." Mason quickly finished and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

My hand absentmindedly went to that spot which now burned as everything faded into nothing.

What kind of 'provisions' awaited me? You never knew with Magus.

******

I let out a groan and held my head, rolling over on the ground.

"Good! Good! You're conscious!" Magus called out.

I dragged my pounding head off the ground and stood shakily to my feet.

"Why does my head feel like it's going to explode?"

"Oh! Terribly sorry about that." I felt a hand on my head and my headache faded away. "Better?"

I blinked and dropped my hands. "Yes, actually."

The last thing I expected was happening. There was a third person standing, at attention, next to Magus. Somebody I didn't know. He was almost a full head taller than me with perfect posture and curly brown hair. Other than that he wore normal street clothes: jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't tell me… he's the 'provisions'? You got me a bodyguard?"

"That's only one of his duties for the next few days. He's also—" Magus held up his hand preparing to count off.

"No no. You don't need to do that. Couldn't you have just left food in the fridge or something?"

He looked at my like I was insane. "Danica… now that would have been irresponsible of me. Whatever problem you can get into, I guarantee you, my compatriot can get you out of it."

"Does your compatriot have a name?" I asked

He stepped forward and thrust his hand forward speaking in a firm voice. All in true military style. "My name is Henka, ma'am."

I took his hand out of courtesy. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, ma'am." He withdrew his hand, returning to attention and Magus' side.

"I suppose you're not human either."

His lips twitched before he recomposed his face. "I was not aware my CO had any _human_ friends… ma'am."

Magus chuckled. "Well, I will leave you to your duties, my friend." He said as he patted Henka on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir."

Magus nodded once then disappeared.

I waited to see if he was going to say something. Henka simply stood there at attention, staring straight ahead. After several minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?"

"Ma'am?" He appeared confused.

"Magus is gone."

"Yes, he is, ma'am."

I waited another minute in silence. "You can drop the act now."

"Excuse me, ma'am… what act?" He sounded even more confused.

"This… militant behavior."

"It's… not an act… ma'am."

"So you're gonna be acting like this for the next three days?"

"Duty before life, ma'am." He recited it like the phrase had been drilled into him since birth.

"Where did that come from?"

"Karn military training, ma'am."

"Two things: drop the ma'am and the board."

"Excuse me, ma'am? Board?"

I think I was confusing him with human expressions and… did he just ignore me?

"Don't ignore me. I get enough of that from Magus and Estus. I don't want you doing it, too."

"I will do my best, ma'am."

"Drop the ma'am.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You don't hear very well, do you?"

"On the contrary, ma'am, I hear much better than either of my COs."

"That's not… never mind. I'm not going to get anywhere with this." I muttered.

"Get anywhere with what, ma'am?"

"I'm not getting dragged into an argument with you."

"I wasn't aware we were arguing, ma'am."

"We… no… no, Danica. Just let it go."

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding, ma'am."

"Just stop. Stop talking before we're standing here all night. It's cold out here." I started shivering now that I was thinking about it.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. I'm not paying attention and doing my job. Please forgive me."

Henka took two unnaturally fast steps forward and I was in his arms before I could protest. Mason's front door proceeded to swing open and he easily stepped through with me.

"Is this really necessary?" I complained.

"You were cold. I simply chose the most efficient method of correcting the situation."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you put me down?"

"Of course, ma'am." He dropped my feet so I could stand on my own then withdrew his other hand. A second later, he had taken a step back and was standing at attention once again.

Yes… the board was wedged up there good.

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" Henka asked.

"You don't have to ask."

"I don't understand this reference you keep making to a… board. What pertinence does a piece of wood have to the current situation or topic of discussion?"

He even _sounded_ like a protégé of Magus…

"Permission to speak freely once more, ma'am?"

"You don't have to ask." I repeated.

"Magus and I have had more than one sparring session if that is to what you are referring."

"You're acting just like him! Reading my thoughts or… _something_. You _must_ be trying to distract me."

"Not at all, ma'am. I've simply been instructed to accommodate you in any way I can. Short of compromising HQ, of course."

"Can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

"Absolutely, ma'am."

"How do Magus and Estus do it? How do they read my thoughts or whatever it is?"

"Simple, ma'am. Telepathy."

"Can you explain a little bit more?"

"Absolutely. They receive surface thoughts unless they specifically try to block them out. Otherwise it's like thousands of little voices in your ear. Every thought is heard. If they concentrate and try to find more, they can delve into a target's mind. From there they have access to all the target's memories. As well as being capable of various other things. Of course, if an intended target had the proper training, he or she could resist the intrusion. At which point, a mental struggle of willpower occurs. Who can overpower who? An excellent example is what Magus was forced to do to you in order to accomplish his objective. The headache is the only side effect. They can be quite nasty."

I had trouble keeping up with him. He talked so fast and without pause. It was hard to wrap my head around the entire explanation.

"Wait! How did I resist him? I didn't even know that was possible."

"I don't know ma'am. But that is why he wishes to have a nice talk with you. To figure out why and to advance your not so latent human abilities."

"You're telling me I've always been capable of doing that? Why was I never capable of doing it before? Why so suddenly?"

"All humans are inherently capable of a psychic shield, but most don't know how to harness that ability. They haven't had the training to teach them how to assemble one. You seem to have a natural strength for defense. Humans are ignorant of what some had before they drove their teachers off. Naturally, Magus wants to teach you."

"If Magus hates humanity so much why does he want to take on a human pupil?"

"Because you are an anomaly. You are something different. You signify something humanity was once capable of: a remnant of the past as it was. I have been authorized to train while I'm here. At your discretion, of course, ma'am. "

"Sure. I'm willing to learn something new. How do we do this?"

"Follow me." He walked past me towards the living room. I had no idea what to expect. "Have a seat, please. This is by no means going to be easy." Henka sank gracefully to a cross legged seated position on the floor. Even sitting he had perfect posture.

I sat in front of him and the furniture all slid back a few feet, giving us both more room, without as much as a motion from him.

"First, take a deep breath. Relax." He instructed.

I obediently took a breath and tried to relax.

"We'll start with some focusing exercises. You must be able to maintain your concentration under any circumstances for this ability to be effective in battle."

I chuckled. "I'm not going to be fighting."

"One must be prepared for all possibilities. Besides, I've studied recent Terran history. Your world isn't exactly the safest. You get closer to destroying each other with each war. Anyway, close your eyes. Drown out any distractions around you. Focus your mind on a pool of water, a perfectly still pool of water and maintaining it still."

I tried to follow as closely as possible. He spoke slowly, so I found it fairly easy to perform the steps as he instructed. I only had to drag my mind back a few times.

"Good. Now maintain that image." Henka instructed.

There was a moment or two of silence before an ear shattering roar emanated from what seemed like everywhere. I immediately clapped my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the sound as my heart rate doubled instantly. I swore it sounded like something right out of Jurassic Park. The roar was abruptly cut short.

After a second, I peeked out of one eye. Henka was staring at me quizzically. I sat back up slowly, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"W-what was that?" I asked kind of shakily. My heart began calming down now that my senses confirmed a lack of a threat.

"A test. To see how well you could concentrate. How well you could shut out the world around you."

"Where did it come from? Do you have a tape recorder or something?"

"No. I have no audio recording devices. On my person anyway. Regardless, that's a question for another time. Do you care to continue?"

I rubbed my temples. This had been an incredibly long day. I had been through more than any human experienced in a lifetime. My life had been more or less turned upside down.

"No. We can continue tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." Now that I thought about it, I was extremely tired. My eyes were getting harder to keep open. I wasn't going to last another hour.

"Very well." He stood up and offered his hand to me.

I took it and he easily pulled me to my feet. I didn't need to do anything. He easily lifted my entire body weight.

"I have one question before I head off. Do you naturally look this human?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then what do you look like?"

"I think it's best to save that for another day, ma'am. You've had quite a few shocks already today. I don't want to add to your stress. We can discuss my natural form tomorrow. Good night, ma'am."

I sighed. As curious as I was, he was right. I'd already had more than enough surprises today. Whatever else could wait until tomorrow. "Good nigh, Henka." I headed off to my room more than ready to fall asleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, now we're really getting into the thick of it. Closer and closer to the end. Enjoy chapter 8 and hopefully I will have chapter 9 for you soon. We'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

Changing

Most of the next two days we didn't do anything of real importance. We did a little more training. Henka was trying to teach me focus. A way to ignore my surroundings in order to focus on a particular task. I will admit it wasn't easy. Each time we started, he described a picture or a scene to me. My objective was to maintain whatever it was he gave me. I was to not allow anything to disrupt it. He would then come up with some distraction for me usually a sound of some kind.

Every time I failed. As frustrating as it was, he continuously insisted that failure was expected. His reasoning was that some of his race weren't able to consistently pass these tests without years of practice. Plus, my mind wasn't used to the kind of stress he was putting on it. As a result, he insisted we take a break after every two tries.

But on the morning of the third day, he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V..

"No practice today?" I asked.

"No. I thought you would want to see what Mason does for a living." He said while flipping the channel until he came across CNN. "It should be on here in a few minutes."

I turned my attention to the T.V.. A lady newscaster was talking about various things that happened recently. Suddenly, she stopped, apparently listening to an ear piece.

"Wait, I'm being told that Osama bin Laden has just been turned into an FBI station in France by two men calling themselves freelance mercenaries and bounty hunters."

The camera switched over to a busy scene with people rushing everywhere, but all crowding around something. The camera turned around and focused on two men standing in the center dressed like Swat Team members. They had body armor, guns, grenades, and explosives all over them. I realized with a shock that they were Mason and Anton. They had a guy lying on the ground at their feet, unmoving. He seemed to be unconscious and bound. The camera panned down and zoomed in as Mason's foot rolled the body over. It was indeed Osama. How did they catch him? How did they even know where to look?

The camera panned back and zoomed in on Mason's face. A foreign reporter speaking French said something, presumably a question and then held a microphone up Mason's mouth. Mason responded, in French, then walked off screen. The camera quickly followed him only to show him pushing through the crowd.

Henka promptly translated for me. "Please tell us, sir, how you captured the most wanted man in the world?" "No comment."

The camera panned back and focused on Anton who remained in the crowd. The reporter asked him what sounded like the same question. Anton gave the same response. The reporter proceeded to ask question after question. He responded to every question the same way. I didn't bother asking Henka to translate every question. I was sure I could get a thorough explanation from Mason when he got home. He should be home soon. It seemed he accomplished his objective. I was eager and anxious for him to get home. I was impatient. At least, I had Henka here to provide many useful distractions from my brooding and wandering mind.

"Henka?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Did you have any plans for today?"

"No, ma'am. Besides, what we've been working on for the past couple days."

"Do you think you could come up with something more exciting and distracting?"

"Of course, ma'am. You'll simply have to give me some time to—" Henka cut himself off.

He quickly stood up and was at the door before I could stand up. I heard the door open and I started running. I got to the door as Henka was giving somebody a death glare from this side of the door. I couldn't see whom.

"State your business here." Henka commanded.

"Be calm, my friend. I wish no harm upon your charge. You may call off your guards. My mission is not one of death or pain." The voice was calming, that of a vampire.

"Then what is your mission?" Henka demanded.

"I simply wish to see the woman who has changed the direction of Mason's life so profoundly. I know she is here. You cannot hide her from me. Why do you fear me? She does not fear me."

"She does not know you, so she cannot fear you."

"Who is it?" I mouthed. I wasn't even sure if Henka could see me or was even paying attention to me.

"Then let her come to know me. Even she is curious. Just step aside and let her come to the door. I will remain out here if it makes you feel better. Your guards may even remain."

"Come on, Henka. It can't be that bad if he's going to stay out there." I interjected.

Henka reluctantly stepped aside.

"I understand your reluctance, my friend, but I am not here to make you fail in your appointed task."

I walked over to the door and stood in front of the opening. I didn't really know what to expect besides a vampire. He had what looked like very light brown hair and bright golden eyes.

"Ahh…. There you are, my dear. I have wondered about you from the day Mason came to see me. I am Kelly." Kelly gave a bow from a long past age.

"Umm…. Hi, Kelly. When did Mason visit you?"

"A few days ago. I don't know the exact date. I rarely keep track of time anymore."

"When he disappeared after confessing to you." Henka whispered in my ear.

Oh! Now I remembered. The first day I saw the outside of my room and Mason made me breakfast.

"So why did he go to you?"

"Because of my unique… talent. He came to the one person who could understand him simply by seeing him and being near to him."

"I'm sorry… but that doesn't really answer my question." I apologized

"Oh! Pardon me… sometimes I forget my manners and who I'm speaking to. I don't often interact with others." He smiled slightly. "I am an empath. I sense the emotions of others. He wished me to identify his most mysterious attachment to you."

"And what did you identify it as?"

"Oh. I'm sure you already know the answer to that particular question. Anyway, I have achieved my purpose for coming here. Your friend is eager for me to be gone. I bid you adieu." Kelly gave a great sweeping bow and then was gone in a blur into the forest.

Henka pulled me out of the door way and shut the door.

"How did you know he was here? Before the doorbell rang, I mean. I didn't hear a sound."

"For starters, my hearing is much better than yours is, ma'am. For two, I have a few of the same powers as my COs. I am quite talented, ma'am."

"Oh! That reminds me. You told me you'd show me your natural form. You don't normally look this human. I want to see how you truly appear."

"Are you sure about that, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm curious."

"Very well. Come." Henka turned and walked for the door. He opened it for me and then followed me through. Henka walked a ways out into the rocky area in front of Mason's house then stopped and turned to face me.

His skin started being punctured everywhere by scales. They were a metallic dark gold or green and very glossy. The scales covered his entire body and he took his shirt off, so I could see. There was no more human skin visible. His body got bulkier, his shoulders wider. His entire body got much bigger. His facial structure elongated. If you've ever seen Jurassic Park, imagine a velociraptor except with a more humanoid skeletal structure. He still stood upright, still had the basic human skeleton: erect, opposable thumbs, bipedal. But his face appeared more like that of a raptor except with scales instead of a leathery hide. His eyes turned mostly feral. They retained a bit of the human roundness, but not much. His ears disappeared. They weren't visible on the outside of his body. His nails grew into claws almost an inch long. He swiftly took off his shoes as his toenails under went the same transformation. Except his big toe grew a massive six inch claw like a velociraptor.

The entire transformation took only five seconds. I could feel my mouth hanging open as I stared at him. He stared back, waiting, I think. The silence went on for a several minutes at least. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I figured maybe an illusion or some kind of visual disguise, but never would I have imagined a physical change in appearance. Especially not one so drastic!

"_This_… is the form I was born with." Henka said slowly. His speech was remarkably different. His voice was deeper and distorted. It was difficult to understand. "However, there is another."

His body then began another change. His face elongated even more while his back hunched over. A tail spontaneously sprouted and his back grew longer. His feet grew larger, wider as his legs grew longer. After he was apparently finished, less time had passed than the first transformation took and he looked even less like he did before. The actual transformation was grotesque and unnatural, but that was just me, I guessed.

"This," I could hear his voice in my head now, "is the form we are taught from birth."

My heart accelerated out of some primordial reaction. "F-for what? What purpose does it serve?" I stumbled over myself.

"Combat. Even though not all of us server in our military, we are all formidable in this form. We can even match a vampire. Though not more than one unlike my COs." He explained by speaking directly into my mind.

"You wouldn't seriously take on a vampire… would you?" I asked.

"If it was necessary. Don't disillusion yourself into thinking they are superior. They are powerful. This I will not dispute, but they are not invulnerable. However, they might perceive themselves, there are many in this galaxy who would crush them quickly and efficiently if they got too ambitious. We have not forgotten their heritage… even if they have."

At that moment, I saw a blur of movement out of the corner of my eye. Just a flash of something, but Henka was already moving. He closed the distance between us before I could blink. I was knocked backwards to the ground, impacted by whatever Henka intercepted. My head whipped backwards and knocked the back of it against the ground. Stars danced across my vision as I groaned and closed my eyes. My heart rate doubled in that instant, and I officially entered fight or flight mode.

I shook my head to clear it, at the same time gritting my teeth against the pain the shaking induced. I desperately pulled my body to its feet, stumbling backwards, almost falling over again. I opened my eyes and looked around. The whole courtyard was empty. No sign of Henka, no sign of whatever attacked me. They were both gone.

I slowly started backing towards the house and I backed right into something solid, but it was most definitely _not _the house. I could feel the cold hard skin even through my clothes. A thrill of fear and adrenaline shot through me. On instinct, I turned and ran for my life. I ran straight into the woods and kept running, barely dodging trees and barely keeping my footing.

After what seemed like several minutes, I stopped. My heart was still going strong, but I stopped to think. And then I realized my first mistake. I had left the vicinity of the house. Henka would have no idea where I was. He wouldn't be able to find me, but the vampire would. Another dose of adrenaline shot through me.

I looked around frantically… and then realized my second mistake. I had stopped. I mean it was not like it mattered, but at least as long as I was moving I might be able to lead them in circles. But as long as I was standing still I could be—

I was thrown back several feet at least, skidding across the ground. I was completely dazed, could barely see, and had no idea what was going on. I knew my knack for zoning out would get me into serious trouble one day. Now I'm neck deep in that trouble.

An icy cold hand wrapped around my throat with an iron grip; all but completely cutting off my air flow. I futilely clawed at the hand, gasping for the air that refused to fill my lungs.

There was only one problem with this trouble I got myself neck deep into...

"Oh don't worry... you're not going to die yet. I'm not finished with you."

It all came from one person. A brutally sadistic woman with the strength I would never have imagined. I was violently slammed against solid concrete. My train of thought effectively ended as I saw spots across my field of vision. I was going to die and, as far as I knew, I hadn't done anything. My hands fell limp to my sides as my vision narrowed.

"Come on. Stay with me. I want you to be awake for this."

She lightly slapped my cheek and her death grip on my neck lessened. My body eagerly filled itself with oxygen. My eyelids started drooping, but my vision came back.

I futilely kicked out feeling contact after contact on something, but it was unmoving and all she did was cackle maniacally. I felt a sharp, piercing pain in the side of my neck. Only a second after that started, she was ripped away from me. I fell to the ground crumpling against the wall without my own strength to stand or move. I could feel hot blood running down the side of my neck to be soaked up by my shirt.

A few seconds later, I was picked up. Whoever or whatever had gotten me carried me slowly all they back to the house. I heard the door open though whoever had me didn't move to open it. They carried me in silence. My eyes closed, my body limp. I got laid on the couch and something was used to cover my neck. My shirt was cut away and quickly pulled off. I could feel them cleaning the blood off my body as pressure was kept to the side of my neck.

After a very short time, the cleaning was stopped. A few seconds later, an unknown voice spoke up.

"Aren't we going to do anything else, sir?"

"There's nothing to be done. It's out of our hands." I recognized Henka's voice.

Somebody kneeled next to me. Henka whispered quietly in my ear. "I'm sorry…. I've failed you."

And then the fire started.

******

Time passed. I didn't know how much. Night and day were bound together and no longer important to me. I simply existed on the couch, but even that didn't last. Eventually Mason got home.

I was still lying on the couch, unmoving. I had tried to move many times before. The fire, the pain served as a shield, keeping me imprisoned within my own body. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely even think.

My entire body was on fire. A pain so intense there couldn't possibly be anything worse in this life or the next. It raged through my body day and night. Every second of every minute of every hour, I was in more debilitating pain than any person should have to experience in a dozen lifetimes. I tried to keep my mind focused on the outside, hoping, praying for a distraction when Mason walked into the living room. I instinctively knew it was him even though he said nothing.

I couldn't hear anything for the first few seconds. Even though I was painfully aware of Mason's presence, I wanted to call out to him. Let him know that I was all right. That I was alive. But that would be a lie. I wasn't all right. I was alive, but I didn't know how much longer that would last.

Then he spoke: "What happened?"

His voice I remembered… but not like it was. It was hollow, dead. He was in pain because I was here and I couldn't help him. I gathered up all my strength and love for him and beat at the barrier that held me back, tried to push the pain away long enough to gain some control over my body, but it simply shoved me back into my cell and slammed the door tighter. After that my attempts were futile. I clawed and clawed for control of my muscles, but it was futile. The pain just redoubled and made me unable to think. Barely able to breathe.

I was only able to listen and suffer.

"Coordinated vampire assault, sir." Henka's voice showed no sign of pain or regret or any other emotion for that matter.

I felt a slight rush of air against my body as somebody kneeled next to me. Somebody's hand brushed my cheek. I could feel the cold that told me it was Mason through the fire if only barely. The sensation was almost completely swallowed up and overridden by pain.

"Enemy casualties." Mason stated, obviously as a question.

"4 dead, 3 escaped, 1 captured." Henka answered.

Mason paused. The movement of his hand across my cheek stopped. "Show me."

There was a few seconds of silence. Since I had no use of my eyes I had no idea what was going on. Nobody was making any sound, I couldn't even hear movement.

"If you have a question simply ask it, sir." Henka stated plainly.

"What are you withholding from me? What are you not telling me?" Mason demanded.

"Our captive is the one that bit Danica."

I felt a slight rush of air, like someone passing me quickly followed by the clang of something metal hitting the floor, which was immediately followed by a very loud and violent crash of shattering glass and splintering wood.

I couldn't hear anything else for several seconds. Suddenly, my mind flinched as Mason was yelling.

"Which one of you is going to give me answers?!:

Henka spoke immediately after. "I am, sir."

"And just who are you?" Mason seethed.

"Captain Henka Ketsuki of the Karn interplanetary combat ship Blood of Ice"

""Then, Captain, perhaps you can tell me just what the _hell_ happened here while I was gone!"

"We were prepared for anything, sir, except a coordinated, planned assault."

"You were supposed to _protect_ _her_!!"

"And in my mission, I have failed."

Mason was growing more unstable and emotional as Henka remained unmoved and unchanged.

I heard the thunderous sound of something breaking accompanied by and frustrated and pain filled scream from Mason. The pain I had already been feeling redoubled. A sudden fresh wave of something else washed over me and intermingled with the inferno raging unchecked through my body. There was another violent rip and then I faintly felt Mason's cool lips against my cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love…" I could then feel him gathering up my limp body as he carried me upstairs into another room. I was held against him, carefully cradled as Mason snapped. He gently, futilely tried to comfort me while constantly apologizing and sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this. I was sitting there for a while wondering 'How do I want to do this?'. Anyway, here it is. Hopefully, 10 won't take as long. **

**Gathering**

My new mind was both exhilarating and calming. I could easily keep track of every second that ticked passed like a clock and still have concentration enough to follow Mason's hands across my body.

He wasn't here now. Magus had arrived some minutes ago and had insisted on speaking to Mason… forcefully, if necessary. So Mason reluctantly and begrudgingly left me on the bed and went to speak with Magus in the living room. I don't think they yet knew I could hear every word that was said between them. Well, Magus probably knew, he just hadn't said anything yet.

I opened my eyes and was immediately flooded with an influx of data I had previously never known could exist. I saw every color, but more brightly and vividly than I had known before. Plus, another color which I was certain didn't exist before. I could be looking at and studying the surface features of one speck of dust, then instantly be looking out a window. My eyes took almost no time to focus on a new object.

I tried remembering how it was to look when I was human. The memory came easily, but it was hard to figure out what was happening. The memory appeared fuzzy and dark. Were my eyes that weak as a human? It's like I was looking before, but now I could _see_.

I filed the memory away. I thought about standing up and suddenly I was there. There wasn't any discernable time of motion. Even to my enhanced eyes. I remember hearing a soft rustling of the bed sheets moving, but even that was quiet to my ears.

1/8 of a second later—my human eyes would never have separated that particular instant from the rest, but my new eyes and mind easily separated the instant Mason, Magus, and Estus _weren't_ there from the instant they _were_—Mason, Magus, and Estus appeared in the room.

Magus and Estus were a ways in, because they teleported. Mason was in the door because he had to walk. I was shocked at how fast and how easily my mind pulled up this information then made connections. It was effortless.

"Danica… are you all right?" Mason asked tentatively

"Heh…" I laughed once. "It's amazing… seamless."

"Are you thirsty?" Mason continued.

For water? No. Why? I spoke in almost the same instant that I had the thought.

"As weird as this may sound, water sounds quite unappealing."

Estus ostentatiously slapped his forehead. "No. He means, 'Do you want to kill something?'."

"That question makes even less sense, hot-head. Why would I want to kill something?" I retorted, surprising even myself. Well, at least I know it's still possible for me to get ahead of myself.

Mason threw him a 'shut-up' glare accompanied by a growl.

"All right fine. It was just a question. No need to go around complimenting people…." Estus grumbled all the way out the door.

Mason was inside now standing barely a few feet from me. Before I realized it—I retained another instinct—I had closed the distance and had my arms around his chest, burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you…" I mumbled through his shirt. The word shirt remained, flitting around my head instead of disappearing with the others. I couldn't figure out why.

"Don't worry, my love, you need not live in fear of pain and death any longer."

Brief flashbacks of the fire drifted back in and I wrapped my arms tighter around his chest, determined to use him as my anchor.

A few instants later, it clicked. The word shirt…

I wasn't wearing one.

I loosened my grip slightly on Mason, looked down, then clamped my arms around him again and spun him, so Mason was between Magus and me. My new enhanced hearing picked up Estus dying of asphyxiation caused by laughter. I peeked over Mason's shoulder, giving Magus a glare that went back to the whole 'if looks could kill' idea.

"Well, there's the third consistency that holds true. You look better now than you did before." Magus commented with a smile then disappeared.

"I will go get you a shirt." Mason said politely, and then left me to marvel at my new found power.

Thoughts took mere fractions of a second. Actions took less depending on what action. My eyes focused instantly. I could see a speck of dust or a mosquito on the wall 30 feet away. My nose provided a plethora of information that I didn't have before. There were three distinctly different smells in the room. None of them were the sweet smell I remember off of Mason. But that would make sense wouldn't it? Vampires are designed to attract and trap humans. Mason wouldn't smell the same to me now that I am a vampire.

The other two I could only assume were Magus and Estus. They smelled extremely weird, which, again, made sense. They were aliens after all. In addition to being able to so perfectly differentiate between three individual people, I could also perfectly follow the trail of the smells. I could pick out the exact paths each had traveled around the room, everything each person had touched and interacted with. It was amazing.

I heard all the sounds around me. I heard the birds chirping out in the trees a hundred feet away, through glass that previously betrayed no sound to my human ears. I could hear every footstep downstairs. Two different sets. I even heard Mason's ghost like gait through the halls.

I tried to remember everything I had learned about Mason's enhanced abilities while I was human. The facts themselves came to me relatively easy though the associated memories like sight and sound were harder to grasp. The sounds and voices seemed quiet like they were muffled and the memories appeared dark and gray like I was in a mist I couldn't quite penetrate.

Were my senses really so weak as a human? As hard as the memories were to recall and comprehend, I could still do it.

Now that I had experienced first hand what my senses were capable of, I could check those off the list. I had personally seen Mason's enhanced strength. He threatened Anton the first time I arrived here and Anton threatened my life. Was I really anywhere close to that or was Mason simply running on an adrenaline rush? Did vampire powers simply enhance your human abilities or completely replace them?

I didn't dare test my strength here. I didn't want to break anything.

Mason returned within seconds, which also meant my brain had processed every bit of information from my senses and I had comprehended it all in that few seconds. Plus, I didn't even have to think about it like I did as a human. My senses picked up the information and my brain processed it automatically, instinctively. The experience was absolutely superb.

Mason stepped in the room and closed the door. I was next to him before the latch clicked. I couldn't really remember actually moving, but I relocated across the room. He handed me the shirt and I fiddled with it for a fraction of a second—which seemed like an eternity in my mind—, then dropped it.

_Are you two going to join us?_ Magus' voice sounded in my head again.

Damn…. I forgot about those two. The shirt was in my hand the instant I thought I wanted it. I pulled it on in the next instant, trying not to rip it. I found it surprisingly easy. It was like I already had perfect control of my strength even though I had just acquired it. Chalk that up to my new mind as well.

Mason opened the door and let me step through before following. I heard the soft click of the latch as if I had my ear right next to it. Mason and I made our way downstairs in a second where Magus and Estus were waiting.

"Ah! There you are." Magus observed with a smile.

As if you didn't know, I thought resentfully. Magus smiled wider as I rolled my eyes and Estus laughed again.

"What is so important?" Mason said impatiently.

"Your civilization is in danger." Magus said bluntly.

I shook my head in disbelief. "From what?"

"Not what. Who. Vanderis. He appears to have discovered an ancient portal and the method to activate it. As we speak he is moving a sizable portion of his army through said gate onto the island of Sicily in preparation to invade. The United States of America will be the first to fall."

"You believe this Vanderis is going to invade and conquer every country?" Mason asked unbelieving.

"Yes. I do. Unless your nations band together with the vampires in order to stop them. Individually, he will wipe you out."

"The humans of Earth will not allow a ruler such as him." Mason dismissed Magus' argument.

"The people who oppose him will die. It's as simple as that. You must understand, Mason, and Danica… Vanderis does not care how many human lives he must extinguish in order to achieve dominion. He will commit genocide if your people do not submit. A few or several billion matters not to him. He has no regard for life."

I was horrified. I mean, I wasn't human anymore, but still my family was. My friends were.

"What makes you qualified to speak on his behalf?" Mason asked.

"I have been fighting Vanderis for as long as I can remember. We have been bitter enemies since we met. I know him better than he would like and even better than he thinks I do. There is no one worse to have as a leader, I assure you." Magus said the last part gravely.

"What do you expect us to do?" I asked.

"I expect _you," _Magus said, staring at me, "to convince the human leaders to cooperate. While Mason, is going to do the same with his own."

"In case you didn't know, I'm not exactly popular with my 'leaders'. How do you expect me to convince them?" Mason commented.

Magus shrugged. "You're more popular than us."

"I made sure of that!" Estus interrupted and exclaimed jovially with a huge grin on his face.

Magus rolled his eyes. "You will have to manage. We will make ourselves known when the time is right."

"And how do you expect me to negotiate with the human leaders? I'm not human anymore." I commented.

"Yes, but you were recently and that will have to suffice. Nobody else is as knowledgeable of the situation or as willing to help." Magus explained.

"Your new found… charisma will prove useful." Estus commented then immediately chuckled at his own joke.

Magus glared at him. I resisted the urge to slap him. Mason looked ready to throttle him.

"Oh come on! It was funny!" Estus said defensively.

"Why don't you two just kill him? You've proven your ability to be somewhere you're not wanted." Mason asked.

"If he were alone, we would. We can fight and defeat him but only if he is alone. We cannot fight his generals as well or his army for that matter. Besides, it will only be a matter of time before we are discovered. We cannot hide ourselves from him forever. The first thing he will do is send agents to all the most heavily populated cities for the purpose of gathering tactical information. The minute one of those agents arrives here, we will be discovered and Vanderis will come personally to investigate two elementals that are not part of his army. You must understand… Vanderis is, in some ways, more powerful than either of us. He has devoted his life to the study of magic. There are some things he knows that we do not." Magus explained carefully. "We will defend you to the best of our abilities, as will the Karns."

"Ooo! Magus, our guests have arrived!" Estus remarked excitedly.

"So it would seem…" Magus straightened his posture.

I looked to Mason who looked confused and I felt even more confused than he looked. Mason cocked his head, listening, then scowled furiously at Magus.

"What is an M1 doing rolling towards my house?" Mason asked with veiled anger.

I listened now and I could hear a distinct rumbling that sounded distinctly like an engine.

"It was an inconvenience on such short notice, but we didn't have time for anything else." Magus explained.

Mason's scowl deepened. "You better hope this doesn't turn ugly." Mason whirled and went for the door. I was on his heels almost before I realized it. He stopped and flipped open a section of wall. I hadn't even noticed the seam with my new eyes.

A keypad was hidden under it, on which Mason punched in a code. As we stepped out the door, I heard crashing metal from several locations, followed by dozens and dozens of hydraulic discharges and finally an electronic buzz. I glanced at Mason.

He was intently focused on the trees in front of his house. I looked in the general direction he was. I could see several large tanks approaching his house.

"I don't know the first thing about negotiations…." I whispered under my breath without looking at him.

Mason took my hand without looking at me and squeezed. "They said they would help. I don't trust them, but I am here for you. I'm not leaving." He murmured back.

I squeezed his hand back, using him as an anchor, wondering how in the hell I was going to convince them. The roaring grew louder and louder as the tanks got closer. How was I going to explain the situation? I could hear twigs being snapped and leaves and pine needles crunching under boots. What was I going to tell them? The tanks came to a stop though the engines still roared deafeningly. The footsteps quieted and a single man stepped through the tree line and into the pea gravel laden area around Mason's mansion. He brought a megaphone to his lips.

"I am General John Keyes of the United States Army. We seek the known terrorists commonly called, Magus and Estus." The man's voice boomed out of the megaphone with a slightly southern accent.

Not really knowing where to begin, I called out, "We speak on their behalf."

The man's voice boomed out of the megaphone again. "I do not believe you understand the situation you are espousing to being a part of."

I shook my head. "We understand perfectly. I do not believe you understand the extent of the situation."

He dropped the megaphone and started walking closer. His movements seemed slow and awkward. Almost sluggish. I could tell right now that I would be able to easily avoid any attack before he knew I was moving.

"Bold words, missy. What exactly is it that you think you understand and we do not?" The general asked when he got close enough. He didn't know that I would have heard him even if he whispered.

"My name is Danica." I replied resentfully. "The situation on Sicily."

"I don't really care what your name is. I was not sent here to deal with you. I was sent here to deal with the fugitives." The general insisted impatiently.

"They have chosen not to make an appearance until further notice. _Until_ further notice, you are stuck with me."

The general scowled at me. "Do you realize the number of laws you are breaking by defending those two?"

"No and I don't really care. It won't matter unless you listen to me."

"Why exactly do you think that, missy?"

"Because the US government will no longer exist unless the situation on Sicily is resolved in your favor." I explained, trying to remain patient.

"The US government does not associate or negotiate with terrorists or those associated with terrorists so I would watch your words if I were you." It seemed like he was going to say something else but Mason cut him off.

"If you attempt to lay one hand on her, you won't know what happened until you're standing at the gates to Hell…." Mason warned, calmly and quietly.

"Are you threatening me?" The general asked coldly.

"A simple warning." Mason answered calmly.

I held one arm up across Mason's chest, holding him back. The last thing we needed was a dead general.

"I'd listen to her, boy." The general added, glaring, staring Mason down.

A low growl emanated from Mason's throat, but it didn't appear to faze the general at all. I turned, stepping between them and pushing them apart. It was awkward because I could push Mason as hard as I wanted, but I had to avoid breaking the general's ribs.

"That's enough! Both of you." I commanded. I then turned completely towards Mason, pushing him back harder. "I will be fine." I insisted under my breath.

He glanced at me before continuing to glare at the general. "I hope for his sake he doesn't try anything." Mason responded, then straightened his posture and relaxed a little.

"Thank you." I murmured and turned back to the general.

_I advise you move this process along. We are running out of time. The Karns will be standing by in case there are any problems. I will not order them to fight a battle like this. They will escort you away from your current location. That is all. We wish you luck._ Magus' voice explained.

Wait! Where are you going? I silently asked.

_To check on other developments. We will be in touch._

With that, their heart beats vanished. They must have teleported away.

"You have two choices, general. Hear me out… or turn around and leave. I assure you, Magus and Estus are no longer here. Therefore, your business here is concluded. If you like, we can continue with my business. Otherwise leave." I stated.

"I don't take kindly to demands, missy." The general said, glaring at me. "Why don't I just have the two of you arrested for protecting federal fugitives and known terrorists?"

"Try it. We'll see how far you get." Mason growled from behind me.

I held up my hand, trying to keep him in line. A dead general wasn't going to do anybody any good.

"Are you going to hear me out, general?" I asked patiently.

Henka? I asked silently in my head. It was surprisingly easy to do two separate things at once.

The general appeared to be mulling it over as Henka responded. _Yes, ma'am._

Are you watching this? I silently asked.

_Yes, ma'am. There are very few among his ranks that agree with this venture… and even fewer who know what it is truly about. The United States' government prizes its secrets if nothing else._

What do you think my chances are of actually getting him to talk to me?

_At this point… slim. He doesn't appear very cooperative. I can… change his attitude if you like, ma'am._

You mean manipulate him?

_Yes, ma'am._ Henka responded shortly.

I didn't really agree with manipulating somebody against their will, but this guy was turning out to be the stereotypical military prick. I needed some leverage. Besides, a lot was riding on this guy's cooperation.

_One moment, ma'am._

"Fine, Missy. I will hear you out." The general said reluctantly.

"Thank you, general." I said gratefully.

Thank you, Henka. I thought gratefully.

I started explaining. I explained how Vanderis had gotten a foothold on Sicily, how he was going to rampage across the face of the Earth, toppling governments and civilizations as he went. How humanity wouldn't be able to stop him fractured as they were. I tried my best to accurately depict the threat Vanderis posed. But as I had never met the guy, I wasn't entirely sure what kind of a job I was doing. I did my best with the information given to me.

"And where, by chance, did you come across this information?" The general asked after I finished explaining.

"Magus and Estus apprised me of the situation."

"And why you?" The general continued, sounding a little annoyed.

"Because I was supposed to then talk to you. They didn't think you would take them seriously. And after seeing the welcome you brought… I'm inclined to agree." I replied with a small, humorless smile.

Henka's voice cursed in some language I didn't understand. _We have company, ma'am… lots of company._ _Some of his men are growing uneasy. Their instincts are telling them something is amiss. _

What's happening, Henka? I glanced back at Mason. His entire body was taut and he was sniffing the air. I did the same and I could smell it everywhere. The whole area was flooded with dozens… no hundreds of different scents. Some were similar, but all distinct.

_My apologies, ma'am. I'm having to maneuver my guys in order to keep them hidden._

With that, I felt his mind leave me completely. I quickly turned to Mason and walked the few steps, so I was right in front of him.

"What's happening?" I whispered so the general couldn't hear me.

"The vampires… The guard… They're all here…. All of them." Mason whispered back genuinely confused.

"What?! Every vampire?" I whispered critically, genuinely scared now. What was going to happen?

"No… no… The family, the guard…. Even the wives? No… that's impossible." Mason was more or less rambling now. "What have those two done?" He whispered barely audibly.

Nearly all of my bravado displayed towards the general earlier had vanished. I was a nervous wreck now, barely holding together.

Mason suddenly took my hands, squeezing them tightly. I looked up at him, fear clearly painted on my face. "I will protect you. Above all else, I will protect you. The rest of the world be damned." He gently kissed my forehead.

"How touching…" A snide, charismatic voice said from nowhere.

Instantly, hundreds of rifles clicked as they were shouldered. I glanced over to see the source of the voice: a vampire. He had two others standing beside him with nine other hooded and cloaked figures standing behind them.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **It feels like I haven't done this for ten years! ... Holy crap! I have a beard! o.O Anyway, I know it has been a LONG time since I've posted. Life has been interesting for the year I've been gone and I just recently started writing again. I still can't guarantee that the updates will come with any regularity. Sorry. I still hope you enjoy reading this. I also hope I've done a good job portraying characters not my own and developing characters spawned from my own mind. I really enjoy writing this story. It is a lot of fun for me. Read and review!=D (Chapters 10 and 11 have the same **A/N** because I uploaded them at the same time.)

**

* * *

Agreements**

The one in the middle had chalk white skin like Mason and me. The difference was his was translucent and looked almost like paper. The same was true of his cohorts on either side of him. The one on the left had snow white hair where the other two had pitch black. The cloaks the three wore were blacker than night. There were three small figures standing directly behind the three. The one in the middle was positioned directly behind the one who spoke, pressed close to him. I could barely make out the curves of a female body under the loose cloak, though her face was obscured by the cowl. Her cloak was gray like the others. The two smaller figures were positioned at her sides and were hard to see because they were so much smaller than everyone else. They're cloaks were darker than the others, too, only a shade lighter than the three in front. The six remaining were huge, hulking figures. Bigger than everyone else that showed up. Dozens more shrouded figures were scattered behind them, hidden in the tree line.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Mason. I so hoped you would find someone and it seems you have." The same vampire continued, apparently totally unconcerned.

Mason continued glaring at him. Mason didn't seem as happy to see the vampire as the vampire was to see Mason.

"That's Aro. The one on his left is Caius. Marcus is on his right. They're the ones that write and enforce the laws that govern us. They're called The Volturi." Mason explained.

"Ah yes. Forgive me, my dear. I sometimes forget introductions at gatherings like these."

The immortal's jovial mood seemed unaffected by Mason's death glare. Aro walked forward as his entourage walked with him in unison. The three never broke skin contact.

As they approached us, Estus suddenly appeared out of thin air behind them. He waved emphatically and called out excitedly to The Volturi with a wide, friendly smile on his face. All 12 heads turned instantly and in unison. Aro's jovial mood instantly evaporated as he glared at Estus. Caius looked like he could have strangled and desperately wanted to strangle Estus right there and now. Marcus' expression remained unchanged from when he entered the clearing. He looked completely and utterly bored, impassive.

"That is the only person I have ever seen capable of even coming close to souring Aro's mood…." Mason commented.

A vampire came sailing out of the trees, headed straight for Estus. His flying posture was that of a football tackle. He suddenly and abruptly stopped in mid-air as if he hit a wall. Not even a foot from Estus. Estus suddenly appeared sheepish as he abruptly stopped waving and looked around. Crickets chirped in the silence from somewhere past the tree line. Estus looked around carefully. Every eye in the clearing was staring at him. He tentatively felt behind him until his hand came to rest upon the floating vampire's head. He waved sheepishly with an innocent smile.

"I'll… just be going." Estus commented off handedly, then disappeared, taking the vampire with him as Caius and the general barked "Get him!" in unison.

Magus… What the hell was that? I thought to myself.

_Don't look at me. I'm not his keeper. _Magus responded in my head.

"It is a great shame, Mason, that every time we see each other you seem to be involved in some human affair." Aro said, sorrowfully.

"Aro's liking of you is the only thing keeping you alive." Caius remarked, disgusted.

Mason released me and gently pushed me behind him—as I was about to protest their treatment of him—and turned to face the newcomers.

"This is much more than a human affair." Mason said, offering his hand.

Aro broke away from his entourage and approached Mason. I gripped Mason's arm tightly, not sure what he was doing. He showed no sign of discomfort despite how painful my grip must have been.

"Gentlemen!" Magus declared from the center of our gathering. "And lady." He addressed me with a bow. Aro hadn't even gotten halfway to Mason before quickly retreating to the protection of his entourage. The three up front—Marcus, Caius, and Aro—quickly connected by lightly touching hands again. I wondered at the significance of that.

"Now I know you all are anxious to know why I have called you here. And before you clobber each other trying to get to me, let me assure you… I will be caught by neither vampire nor human. I am here because I choose to be in the interest of preserving your respective societies, as well as your species, as they are." Magus paused for a second before continuing. "I ask now for a binding vow from you, General." He turned towards General Keyes.

"And from you: Marcus, Caius, and Aro." He turned to each of them in turn.

They all continued to glare at him for a while longer. The general looked about to speak but Aro cut him off.

"What exactly is it that we are agreeing to?"

"Ah! Yes. I apologize. I'm getting ahead of myself. I ask that you hear me out without making any attempts at killing me or catching me or my compatriots. I ask that you listen to everything anyone here has to say with an open mind. The outcome of this summit will determine the future of your planet. Do you agree to my terms, gentlemen?"

All parties appeared to be weighing the implications seriously. There were hushed whispers among the Volturi as they discussed. After a few minutes, Aro addressed Magus.

"Very well… We agree." He said reluctantly.

Shortly after General Keyes agreed as well.

"Very good!" Magus said excitedly. "I sincerely hope honor still has a place on this world. However, just in case, let this be a warning."

Four vampires were immediately and violently thrown from the tree line, skidding through the rocks behind the Volturi. They were then dragged across the rocks so they were in a pile and promptly set ablaze. The Volturi let out several hisses and quickly leapt away from the raging inferno as Estus stepped out of nowhere, dusting his hands off. I'm sure my stomach would have been churning had I still been human.

At the same time, every one of the tanks the humans brought began to levitate several feet off the ground as the soldiers stared up in disbelief. Magus remained with his back turned to the tanks, facing the Volturi as Estus joined him in the center.

"If you choose to fight…" Magus stated coldly, without remorse. "It will be one you cannot win."

Everyone wore a sour look. Marcus, Caius, Aro, and Keyes. I didn't think any of them liked the display of power Magus and Estus just made.

"Now, my friends, that the formalities are out of the way, we may begin."

Estus disappeared then re-appeared an instant later with Mason's dining room table: a very beautiful, ornately carved, circular wood table that probably cost a pretty penny. Mason scowled at his choice, but didn't say anything. He made several more trips into Mason's house, returning with enough chairs to seat everyone that would have a say at these unorthodox negotiations.

Mason and I sat next to each other on one side of the table with Magus next to me on my other side followed by Marcus, Aro, and then Caius with Estus next to Caius and Keyes between Mason and Estus.

Magus sighed, looking exasperated. "I apologize. We are forgetting something. Estus, look after our guests. I will return shortly." Magus stood from his seat and walked several feet away from the table. From there, he was launched from the ground, straight up, spraying rocks in every direction from the shockwave of his takeoff. He was several hundred feet off the ground in less than a second and proceeded to rocket off to the northeast, out of sight in just over a second. That's my sight. Vampire sight.

"Where is he going might I ask?" Keyes said, a bit annoyed.

"He's fetching your superior." Estus replied with a wide grin.

"The Secretary of the Marines?" Keyes asked, confused.

"Nooo…." Estus clarified, smiling wider.

"The Secretary of Defense?"

"Nooo…." Estus clarified again, smiling still wider.

"Then damnit! Which of my superiors?" Keyes asked annoyed and pissed.

"Come on. You can get it!" Estus said encouragingly, like he was talking to a 3-year-old.

Keyes glared daggers at Estus who seemed to be completely unaffected by them. He just kept right on smiling. Not caring that Keyes would have shot him if he could… which probably wouldn't have mattered even if he did. This one sided staring match continued for several minutes more at which point Magus reappeared in the same spot he took off from… with a human slung over his shoulder. The smell of blood quickly filled my nose though it was quite easy to resist for one reason or another. I passed it off to discuss with Mason later.

Magus walked slowly towards the table. The guy over his shoulder seemed to be defeated. He wasn't putting up much of a fight even though Magus very obviously kidnapped him. Magus dropped the man on the table right next to his own chair.

"All right, do you mind telling me what the hell this is all about now that we've arrived?" The man asked, outraged at the turn of events his life just took.

The man looked around at the occupants of the table and surrounding forest. I knew recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't match the face to any of my weak human memories. Keyes' eyes went wide in surprise, apparently completely caught off guard at the person Magus had chosen to kidnap. Marcus still appeared bored. Aro and Caius didn't seem to care one way or the other who Magus kidnapped. They hated him all the same. Estus' expression hadn't changed from 30 seconds ago. Mason seemed shocked but not as much as Keyes.

"Who is that?" I leaned towards Mason and whispered quietly. "He looks familiar but…"

"That's the President." Mason supplied just as quietly.

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. He just kidnapped the President?

"I would like you to give our mutual friend Keyes here permission to negotiate on behalf of the American people." Magus ordered.

"Negotiate with whom?" The President demanded.

"My compatriots," Magus gestured to Estus, Mason and me. "the leaders of the vampires," Magus gestured to Marcus, Caius, and Aro. "and me." He gestured unnecessarily to himself.

"Excuse me, could you… uh… back up a second there. The leaders of the vampires?" The President sounded confused.

"That is correct." Magus clarified still patient.

"Vampires aren't real. Th-t-they'r-they're fictional. Fantastical." The President was tripping over himself now.

Marcus appeared not to be paying attention while Caius wore an annoyed and impatient expression. Aro stood up, holding his arms out wide in a friendly gesture with a bemused visage.

"I assure you my friend, we are very real. We sit before you now. This is a momentous day in your history. We have never revealed ourselves so willingly and as profoundly as today."

The President turned around on the table to face who was speaking now. He stood… er… sat on the table, openly gawking at the three vampire leaders.

Caius leaned forward, unable to contain himself any longer. "Does this human," he spat the word. "have permission to negotiate at this summit or not? If he does not, then I demand you take his place!"

Magus glared at Estus who smiled innocently. I shook my head, dismissing the mystery of whatever exchange they just had.

The President got off the table and stood up straight, refusing to be cowed by Caius' show of rage.

"What exactly is this… summit concerning?" He asked, moving around the table towards Keyes.

"The situation in Sicily, sir." Keyes answered.

"And what exactly is the situation in Sicily?"

"An old… acquaintance of mine has discovered a portal left from before our departure." Magus offered. "He used it and discovered that the other end let out into Sicily. As we speak, he is organizing and moving troops over in preparation for a full assault on this planet. There are certain… rules in place on our home that prevent him from amassing too much power. Those rules simply do not apply here. He will assemble an army and topple your countries and governments one by one. You must band together as a species and repel his attack. Beat him back to our home. Do not allow him to conquer you."

"You make this sound like a science fiction novel." The president observed.

"Our intelligence confirms what he says, sir." Keyes supplied. "Sicily has been captured by a foreign and hostile force. The people we believe are his foot soldiers are clad in armor very similar to theirs." He nodded towards Magus and Estus.

"So you actually believe them then?" The president asked

"I do, sir. I believe they are our best hope at stopping these invaders."

"Very well… you have permission to negotiate with them."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **It feels like I haven't done this for ten years! ... Holy crap! I have a beard! o.O Anyway, I know it has been a LONG time since I've posted. Life has been interesting for the year I've been gone and I just recently started writing again. I still can't guarantee that the updates will come with any regularity. Sorry. I still hope you enjoy reading this. I also hope I've done a good job portraying characters not my own and developing characters spawned from my own mind. I really enjoy writing this story. It is a lot of fun for me. Read and review!=D (Chapters 10 and 11 have the same **A/N** because I uploaded them at the same time.)

* * *

**Research and Development**

We were standing at the edge of a cliff. A huge valley stretched out before us. Another Magus—yes, there were two of him now—stood at the very edge looking out over the valley.

All eight of us moved up to get a better look at what was in the valley. At the bottom of the valley, approximately 10,000 of Magus' troops waited for Vanderis' forces. How I knew that particular little fact was beyond me. My guess would be it had something to do with the fact that Magus was hosting this mental congregation.

"Where is this?" Caius demanded.

"This is Druidawn, our home planet. And before you ask, no. We are still on Earth. I have simply prepared this memory as proof of what Vanderis is capable of. We, in fact, have not left the table." Magus explained. Not the one looking over the valley… the one with us. This was going to get confusing.

Estus clapped me on the back. Despite the force I'm sure he used, I didn't stagger, stumble or even budge an inch though I certainly felt it.

"Just so you don't get confused, you can call him Pete." Estus stated oh so helpfully while pointing to the Magus looking into the valley and grinning widely.

I glanced at the real Magus to find him glaring daggers at Estus, which told me he had absolutely no say in, nor notification of, this decision.

Mason interrupted. "What are we supposed to see here?"

We all slowly began levitating off the ground. I could still feel something completely solid beneath my feet, but all I could _see_ was air. It was weird and I didn't feel entirely comfortable. Mason seemed to have the same agitation though he was controlling it a bit better. Aro, Marcus, and Caius didn't appear to be bothered at all and neither did Estus. Keyes didn't like the whole flying thing all though he was making a valiant effort at hiding it. We sailed far up and above the valley where we could see the entire battle.

Several hundred yards away, at the mouth of the valley, we could see a second, larger army moving through the trees. I couldn't accurately count their numbers but the entire floor of the forest was constantly covered. I could never see through to the floor. Whenever one stepped forward and was hidden by the canopy, another stepped up to take his place. Countless soldiers moved through the foliage towards Magus' troops.

Magus #2 made a slight sweeping motion with his arm. Slowly all 15,000 of his troops moved further into the valley, clearing an area for the other forces to congregate. Several minutes later, the first soldiers emerged from the trees. As soon as they did, they immediately fell into formation. As more and more came out of the trees, large organized ranks of foot soldiers formed.

This was going to turn ugly really fast. I tried to move closer to Mason and was surprised to find I could move as if I was standing on top of a solid surface even though I could see nothing below me. This didn't hold my attention for long though.

"I apologize, Danica. I will return your mind to your body if you wish." Magus offered. I seriously considered that for a half of a second. Which seemed like quite a while even though it was no time at all.

I decided I wasn't going to leave. The situation we were in involved me just as much as it did everybody else. I wanted to know what we were up against…. even if I wasn't going to like watching it… and I was sure I wasn't going to like watching it. But I resolved to stay.

"Very well. Gentlemen and lady, if you will turn your attention towards the ground, your proof is at hand. For future reference, you will be able to hear my thoughts. Or, more specifically, that me." Magus provided, pointing towards himself standing on the ledge. "My generals report to me through telepathy and I give orders through telepathy. You will also be able to hear the reports my generals send me."

Everyone gave his or her attention to the ground.

"Magus, the Elementals are in place." A voice I did not recognize reported.

"Good. Bring the archers up to the ledges. As soon as they are in place, trigger the rock slide." Magus ordered.

From our vantage point, I could see soldiers, lining the ledges overlooking the valley all with bows and quivers. A few seconds later, there was a loud, massive rumbling that seemed to make the very air vibrate. Humungous clouds of dust and dirt were thrown into the air as rock and earth tumbled down into the valley from the walls of it. One rockslide occurred behind Vanderis' forces and another occurred in front of them. The slides would trap his forces between them and crush whatever soldiers were unlucky enough to be in the way.

Three humanoids leapt thirty feet into the air and over a dozen ranks of soldiers to position themselves right in the path of the rockslide.

"Move the elementals back into the main body. Have the second squad brace the front line. " Magus ordered.

Half a dozen men jumped over the other soldiers and took up evenly spaced positions in front of Magus' foremost soldiers. They quickly and precisely in unison, thrust their arms down and brought them up in a sweeping motion while taking a step forward. The earth a few feet in front of them undulated and came up, forming a tidal wave like shape towards the enemy.

Not a moment too soon, because the three men that jumped into the path of the rockslide, made a few motions and the slide, redirected and slammed into the newly erected earthen structure. A raucous crash erupted from the impact and shook everything violently. A good portion of the valley was veiled in a dust cloud. I couldn't see as clearly as I could before, but I could still see shadows jumping from Vanderis' side up onto the wall and then over to attack Magus' soldiers.

A few seconds after the impact, the dust cleared; a strong gust of wind carried it away. Soldier after countless soldier jumped over the wall. I could see that even though the rockslide had failed to do any real damage to Vanderis' ranks, the resulting wall prevented his troops from attacking en masse. As a result, Magus' soldiers were slaughtering the piecemeal soldiers with no losses.

The soldiers stopped jumping over the wall and the army as a whole stepped back from the wall several feet. Magus' troops looked around, wondering what was next. The ground shook and trembled as the wall came to life and began to move. Magus' soldiers stumbled backwards and fell over each other as a massive rock humanoid structure came to life and stood up in front of them.

"For those of you who don't know, that is a rock golem and a large one at that." Magus commented.

General Keyes stared wide-eyed at it. His imagination couldn't conceive of something that size that could walk and fight on its own and was made out of earth no less. Magus' soldiers tripped over themselves to get away.

"Tear it apart." Magus ordered.

As the soldiers scrambled backwards, a handful of figures did not flee in the face of this new threat. They formed a semi-circle around the construct and reached up into the air as one, closed their fists as if grabbing onto something and yanked down violently. Rock and earth was torn from the construct in great mounds. An unseen force strained to reattach the pieces as the figures raised their fists again and yanked down again. The construct fell apart, splayed across the valley floor. Magus' soldiers were already formed back into organized ranks, having seen the threat amply dealt with.

The figures, their task completed, melded back into the bulk of the force. With a hundred feet between the earthen wall and the foremost ranks of Magus' soldiers, the earthen wall swung open like double doors as if on hinges. Dust and dirt was thrown into the air again and Vanderis' forces surged forward through the now open path, eager to shed blood.

In response to the charge, the foremost line linked shields forming a wall straight out of Spartan myth. With this wall blocking Vanderis' view of the ranks farther back, Magus' forces rearranged. Four to five ranks of melee infantryman clustered up front to brace for the charge. About half as many archers condensed behind these linemen and readied bows. While this was going on, more archers had already organized in the rear most lines and nocked and sighted arrows for a ballistic arc.

Magus waved his hand and the archers on the ridges as well as the few thousand in the back released their ammunition. A cloud of arrows that enveloped the valley in shade sailed through the air. The arrows fired from the ridges, trimmed the stragglers on the outside and seemed to make the mass of soldiers shrink as soldiers moved closer to the center to avoid getting hit. When the main mass of arrows made contact, the charge Vanderis had ordered was decimated. The force that was a few thousand strong when it broke off from the main force now contained a mere fraction of that number.

The remaining soldiers charged on. The shield wall did not waver against this on rushing force. As if rehearsed, at the last second, the wall crouched in unison revealing the horror of the charging soldiers the ranks of concealed archers. The archers let fly as soon as their vector was clear of allied soldiers. Their arrows zipped the short hundred foot distance to their targets and pounded into the remains of the rushing mass, stopping the charge cold.

As soon as every archer had let his shot fly, the wall stood back up to receive the paltry remaining force of a hundred enemy soldiers. These poor souls were butchered mercilessly by the pikemen standing two ranks behind the wall.

I heard the order in my head, though I knew through some other sense that it was not a telepathic command. It was a spoken one.

"Company! Forward!"

With a bellow of a salute, the shield wall along with the pikemen and the lines in between took a synchronized step forward and the pikemen thrust again. The remaining few were skewered and the organized mass stepped back and remerged with the rest of the defenders.

With the floor of the valley now stained with fresh blood and the stink of death hanging thick in the air, the two forces squared off, waiting for the other to make a move first. I wasn't sure what Magus' next move would be. I had salivated a little as this movement of the battle went on. As I stared at the red fluid on the floor of the forest, my mouth was turning up the faucet. I couldn't smell anything and my conscious mind knew it wasn't real, but my instincts were still hungry for blood.

I forced myself to swallow and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to try and clear my head. It didn't work. A dozen different scents filled my head. The unprovocative scents of the Volturi, my supposed kings. They were the weakest. On top of them, were the scents of Magus and Estus though I wasn't absolutely sure which was which. They smelled appetizing. I knew their blood would satisfy me even if it did taste like some kind of ill prepared dinner.

But overpowering all of them and making my head swim, clouding my mind to the point where I could not think was the smell of General Keyes. With that one breath, my mouth flooded with venom, my breath caught in my throat along with the scent of him. It burned down my throat with an intensity I had never felt before towards anything. It was like a fire through my body and I knew what would cool it. I knew what would extinguish the fire. Getting it would be as easy as plucking an apple from a tree branch. Effortless… yet the reward was infinitely more sweet than a wretched fruit.

My mind, having processed this information in a fraction of a second, now tensed my muscles to whip around and spring on Keyes. I could see the motion as plain as day in my mind. The execution would be just as easy. I could see and perfectly execute every part faster than any of them could react. I could taste his sweet ambrosia on my lips and I would have it.

Just as the potential energy stored in my tensed muscles was about to be released, a burning hand came to rest on my shoulder. The hand could only belong to Estus. The heat was a fire on my skin, a different kind of fire. While the one in my body spoke of pleasure and hunger. This one spoke of death and the end.

My mind snapped to the issue of defense. An invading presence pushed into my mind. It enveloped all the thoughts of sweet ambrosia and blood, it gathered them up and bound them together. They were forcibly pushed back to whence they came. My subconscious was sealed off from my conscious mind by a barrier I couldn't identify. I was literally separated from my instincts, they were silent.

I started to breathe again since I had stopped. My mind instantly cleared as if I were now breathing fresh air, untainted by the smell of Keyes. My head stopped swimming and I eagerly took another. Mason looked at me. His eyes flicked from my face to Estus' hand to his face. He beset Estus with a glare to stop a charging rhino cold. The elemental gave him a disarming grin, which Mason was having none of, and removed his hand from my shoulder.

I tried to smile, to assure Mason I was ok, but I was shaken to my core by what I had almost done. I… I-I would never have believed I would _ever_ be capable of something like that. The changes that occurred in my as a result of this transformation are far more extreme than I thought. The changes are not only physical. As a result of the vampire venom, my entire mindset and philosophy on life has changed dramatically. The regard for life that I held onto so fervently as a human has completely fled from me. The shadow of it lives on only in my memories of being human.

_We can finish up here, Danica, if you would like to be returned to your body._ Magus offered telepathically.

I silently thought my acknowledgement and thanks. The world around me faded to black. When my senses came back, I was sitting at the table in front of Mason's house. I effortlessly pushed the chair back, hearing the grating sound the shifting gravel made as crystal clear as if my ear was a few centimeters from the source.

The scenery blurred by as I reached the front door at vampire speed. My hand reached the handle and gripped it.

"Danica, wait…" Mason called after me. He must have made Magus send him back like me.

I cranked the handle, trying not to break it and pulled the door open, stepping through before Mason could stop me.

"Danica!" He called again.

He caught my wrist and tried to pull me to a stop. Before I knew what I was doing, my fist clenched and I spun on him. My hand tore free of his and whipped across at head level. I should have felt my fist connect with his head… solidly. I should have sent him flying. But he wasn't there. My momentum carried me around 180 degrees. He was gone.

A fraction of a second later, I was on my back, he was on top of me with a knee on my solar plexus and a hand around my throat and his other hand, gripping my still clenched fist at the wrist. His hand was tightening.

Now, as a vampire, the only thing this pin accomplished was neutralizing my ability to draw in breath and therefore smell. If I were still human then I would be unable to breath, in extreme pain from the pressure he was putting on his knee and he could snap my neck with a flick from his thumb.

His eyes seemed to have almost glazed over, like he wasn't thinking anymore, merely reacting. I knew there was no way he could have seen my emotion driven response coming, and yet he was long out of the way before I ever came close to scoring a hit on him.

Without warning, I broke down in sobs; except, with his tightening grip on my throat, they came out strangled and broken. Mason woke up from his faux adrenaline state with a start. He looked at me, at his hands then let go immediately. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me to my feet. I collapsed into him, my legs unable to find the strength to support me. I buried my face in his chest as the dry sobs continued.

We stood in this embrace for several minutes. Eventually, my sobs finally started to subside. I stood under my own power and dropped my arms from around him. He continued to hold me.

"I almost killed him… I was ready to… It was gonna happen." I murmured. "I couldn't have stopped it…" I choked and his arms twitched. "…even if I wanted to."

"I know. It's something that you'll have to live with. It won't go away. The hunger will always haunt you." Mason explained.

I sobbed again and squeezed my fist, afraid they would start uncontrollably again. I choked back the rest, refusing to give in.

Mason grabbed my arms and pushed me back to arms length. "That determination, Danica! I can help you control it. I can teach you! That determination is what will allow you to be free of the fear!" Mason was speaking fervently, desperately; his eyes boring into mine, straight through mine.

I was stunned to see such intensity from me. I couldn't respond for several seconds. The intensity of his gaze did not let up. Something inside me—something similar to what cracked when Magus attacked me mentally—cracked and my determination grew instantly. I knew one thing beyond a doubt. I _never_ wanted to feel out of control like that again. I _would_ learn to control the thirst. End of story.

"I did not wish this life for you, Danica. But it has been made clear to me that I am to follow you through it. No matter what, I will stay by your side. So long as I breathe, not even the Volturi will touch you." The same intensity was still firmly seated in Mason's eyes. I got the feeling that this was one of those inbred traits that some people had. It stayed in them until they died. No matter what.

"I want to learn. I want _you_ to teach me." The words ran out of my mouth before I could stop them. I hadn't really intended to say them, but they seemed to fit, so I let them go. I did want Mason to teach me. I wanted him and no one else. The same loyalty he seemed to have towards me, I was now beginning to mimic towards him.

His eyes caught the slight tension I had put on the pronoun. He knew _exactly_ what I had said. He kissed me suddenly and urgently. Something he had stuffed down inside himself was welling to the surface and exploding from him. He couldn't contain it anymore. He didn't want to. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and stood up straight, effortlessly pulling me off my feet. Dangling a few inches off the ground in a kiss, I realized I had wanted since the moment I met him, I realized I had inexplicably and inextricably fallen in love with Mason.


End file.
